Secrets
by Skyla1
Summary: Death brings people together in mysterious ways. For Dao Ming Si, Ximen, Mei Zuo, Hua Ze Lei, and one special girl they will all soon find out.
1. A chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own MG/HYD characters, because if I did I could actually afford a pack of gum.,  
  
The door opened slowly with a loud creak disturbing the professor in mid sentence. In annoyance he looked up to take a better look at the tardy student preparing to release his wrath on the unsuspecting victim. All the students relaxed and sat back in their seats waiting for the show to begin anticipating the public humiliation to start.  
  
"Why are you late?!" he bellowed in extreme annoyance.  
  
The girl stood paralyzed for a moment. Her brown doe like eyes plead for mercy at the man's wrath. Her long black locks hung down her back. She looked like a mess with strands of hair in her face. Her clothes were just as disheveled. She wore a simple white knee length skirt with a now wrinkled t-shirt top. She wasn't exactly what men would call a classic beauty, but she had a kind of innocence about her that made her beautiful. At that moment, all the words were erased from her mind.  
  
"Uuumm.Sorry," was all she was able to mumble.  
  
"Sorry is not an acceptable answer, young lady! At this school we have certain rules that must be obeyed. You should feel privileged that this prestigious school would let someone like you into this fine academic institution. As punishment you will be staying after school for the next month cleaning all the boards. Do I make myself." The professor paused in shock at the figure that appeared behind her.  
  
The room suddenly went deadly silent. It had been weeks since he had showed up to school. The tall, lanky man lazily leaned against the doorway locked by the girl standing with her head lowered to the professor. Dressed in a plain wrinkled white button shirt and tan khakis his cold, dead eyes bore down into the professor making him utterly speechless.  
  
The girl looked at the suddenly dumbfounded professor wondering what the fuss could be about. She spun around letting her long black locks flail into her face. She pushed the few unruly hairs from her eyes and stared in disbelief. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life until now. He now looked into her face, but his mask was clearly on his face like a stone statue. She watched as his lips opened and she held her breath waiting to hear the words of god spurt forth from his lips.  
  
"You're in my way," the boy muttered pushing her aside. He walked past her without any further acknowledgement.  
  
She could feel her face burn red with embarrassment. She cursed at herself at being swept up in the moment by fantasies of this godlike specimen professing his undying love for her. She would never be that lucky in a million years. "Sorry." she whispered in an inaudible tone. She turned back to face the stumbling professor now gushing over the returning student.  
  
"Hua Ze Lei shao ye! It's a privilege to have you back in my class. Please take a seat." The professor was now smiling like an idiot and bowing over and over again ignoring the girl to his side he had been s violently lashing out at before.  
  
The boy stopped and glanced up at the professor for the moment. Without a word he turned back around ignoring the man's advances of getting on his good side. The professor's mouth dropped. To be rudely ignored by a boy at least 20 years his junior was unbearable. It was an extreme blow to his ego and he could feel the anger rising in him once again. No, he would never direct it towards the young man. It would be suicide to often Hua Ze Lei, the son of one of the schools' founders. No he would take it all out on the girl. He turned back towards the girl with a look of murder in is eyes.  
  
The girl stared dreamily at the boy's departing back wondering who he could be and how she never had noticed him before. It was virtually impossible to not notice someone like him. He appeared like an angel out of the heavens. However, these thoughts were quickly disrupted by the shrill screams of the professor.  
  
"Are you listening to me?! I want you to tell s the reason you were late," the professor fumed. He pushed her slightly causing her to fall back a few steps. "Get on your knees! You will beg for forgiveness from the class for disturbing their lessons!" He used his weight to forced the girl down pushing on her shoulder.  
  
She didn't know what else to do, but go along with his outrageous demands. She looked up in despair preparing herself to do the act required of her. She looked for any signs of a friendly face willing to stand up for her, but they all looked down upon her in disgust as nothing more than mere trash. Tears now began to stream down her face. She was never strong enough to stand up to others. With her background, her kind was used to being treated this way for they had been brought into this world to step into this role of society. Her frail, petite frame made her look like a huddled mass of a child on her knees waiting for her punishment.  
  
The boy stopped in the middle of the aisle to look down on the pitiful creature with her face to the floor. Although his face remained unmoved, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for her. Without even realizing what he had done he spoke up. "She was late because of me. Apologize to her."  
  
The girl looked up in awe at her savior wondering why he had done that. He had probably done it out of pity for me, she thought to herself.  
  
The professor once again was dumbfounded at the sound of the boy speaking again. He usually never allowed more than a few words to come out of his mouth. Now he was speaking up for this girl forcing him to apologize, nonetheless. He had no choice, but to let her off the hook this time. Jealousy ran through his veins that the young man had chosen to say more words to this pathetic girl than he had ever said to him, the professor. He forced a fake smile o his face. "My apologies," he gritted trough his teeth. "Forget your punishment. I did not know you were with Hua Ze Lei shao ye. Please take your seat and we ill continue with the lesson."  
  
The girl got up from her knees feeling all the eyes now upon her. All the girls were glaring at her with venomous looks wondering why Hua Ze Lei would be with such a waste of space. She nodded her head to the professor and quickly ran through the aisle trying to find an empty seat. There was only one unoccupied seat left. She timidly took the seat staring at the person who was beside her. It was not a dream after all. He was even more breathtaking up close. "Hua Ze Lei." she muttered to herself.  
  
She snapped put of her trance and pulled out her books ready to begin taking down the notes the professor was now furiously scribbling away on the board. After an hour professor's tedious droning she could feel the energy seeping out of her. It was only when the sudden feeling boredom and exhaustion took place did she let her guard down. She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. She glanced over to her right and to her shock the young man was staring right at her. Feeling completely unnerved she smiled at him, but he just stared right through her before turning his attention back to the window to stare out the blue sky. She felt her heart sink, and once again emerged herself in her work to hide her disappointment.  
  
After class she stood up from her seat and gathered up her things throwing them into her bag. She thought of making another futile attempt to thank her angel in disguise, but to her dismay he was already walking out the door. She opened her mouth to yell at him to wait, but she was interrupted by three other voices.  
  
"Yo, Lei why didn't you tell us you were back already?" a cheerful voice shouted from the doorway. The tall, lean boy leaned against the wall playfully combing his long hair with his fingers. He wore red button shirt that was left slightly open emphasizing his finely chiseled chest. He was equally as handsome as Hua Ze Lei, but he emitted an open aura that was friendly and inviting.  
  
A second boy stepped forward from outside and gave HZL a warm embrace. "It's good to have you back." The second boy appeared much more mature than the other two. He wore a white shirt with a polo sweater on top and khaki pants. He pushed up his silver framed glasses that had fallen to the tip of his nose. All the girls in the room gasped in wonder at him beginning to whisper. He looked up and smiled sending them swooning. He winked at them and proceeded to join the conversation that had begun between the other two.  
  
Finally, a third voice boomed from the hallway. "Lei! Ximen! Mei Zhou! Stop standing around and let's go! I'm tired of all these annoying people staring at us!" The boy peered his head in and looked around in disgust at the other students. On top of his head there were unruly curls that matched his fiery spirit. He spiked up his hair with a headband giving him a sort of pineapple head, t girl laughed to herself. He stood in a domineering manner giving glares to all those who dared try to make eye contact. Wearing a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless shirt he appeared the most immature out of the group. He definitely wasn't the least bit as handsome as his friends.  
  
Without any protest the three boys shrugged their shoulders and walked out the room. The girl grabbed her bag and ran after them. She noticed as the pack of four boys walked through the halls people were silenced and forced to stare in awe. Crowds would part like the sea for them. Feeling impetuous she lunged forward and grabbed HZL's arm.  
  
"Excuse me!" she screamed.  
  
HZL stopped feeling a small hand grab onto the sleeve of his shirt. The rest of his group stopped as well. They all turned around and looked down at the little girl who boldly approached them. HZL just looked down at the hand on his arm and released her from his grip.  
  
"Lei, who's this pretty mei mei? Have you been keeping her a secret?" the playful boy laughed nudging his friend. He looked at the innocent girl who was now speechless.  
  
"You would think Lei would have shared his find with us, Mei Zhou," the more serious boy laughed looking checking out the girl.  
  
The girl put on a brave face and ignored the teasing by the other two boys. She turned her compete attention on Lei. "I just wanted to thank you for before," she stammered.  
  
"Why would Lei help such an ugly girl like you? Stop wasting F4's time before I give you a red tag little girl! Lei, did you really help this girl?" the curly hair boy yelled. He walked up to her and was now towering over her.  
  
"Let's go," HZl coldly demanded. "She's nobody important." He turned around and waked away leaving his three friends wondering what kind of relationship these two had. Mei Zhou and Ximen just shrugged and ran after their quiet friend.  
  
The girl could feel he anger rising in her. HZL had just brutally rebuked her and in front of that snickering pineapple head.  
  
"Serves you right," he laughed. He waved a haughty hand in the air and strode away laughing his head off.  
  
The girl couldn't take it any longer and felt the searing hatred flowing through her veins. She ran forward and punched him square in the face sending him flying onto the ground. He clutched his cheek where there was now a dark red imprint. "That's it. I was going to let you off the hook, but nobody dares strike Dao Ming Si! You've just written your own execution." He stood up and pulled a red slip of paper from his pocket. He flung it at the girl.  
  
She watched the infamous red tag fall to the ground in front of her. She had been forewarned up entering this high school of the legendary red tag. She looked up in realization that the four boys that stood before her were F4, the four richest bys in Taiwan whose parents owned the high school. She calmed herself knowing what lay ahead for her, but there was just too much going on in her life to deal with and this was currently the least of her problems. Death was something she had already eluded once before. She no longer felt that fear of death after all she had been through."Do your worst!" she defiantly smiled before storming off feeling the growing stares on her back.  
  
HZL sighed to himself wondering if he should have done something to stop it all, but it was too late. He couldn't help but smile a little thinking about the look on Ah Si's face when that girl hit him. What did it matter what that girl did? She was just another face in the crowd trying to get close to F4 probably.  
  
His smile silenced the laughter of Ximen and Mei Zhou who were shocked by their companion's sudden show of emotion. They both warily looked at each other thinking about how only one another girl had ever managed to get the lonely boy to smile, but she was gone now. The grabbed Ah Si's arm who was now oddly grinning to himself.  
  
Ah Si wrestled himself away from Mei Zhou and Ximen's arms. He touched the red spot on his face and smiled to himself once again. "Da Jie." he muttered to himself before walking away in a dreamy state leaving Mei Zhou and Ximen in utter confusion. 


	2. Song of the Siren

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD/MG characters, because if I did I could actually afford to buy a pack of gum. : P  
  
****HZL's Mansion****  
  
The next day HZL awoke in his sterile white room staring at the ceiling. It was one of his recent pastimes to spend hour lost in thought staring at nothingness letting his musings overwhelm him until slumber took over. However, this morning there was something that he couldn't shake out of his mind. There was something about that girl yesterday, he thought to himself. The way she smiled at him had completely unnerved him. It had been so long since a female had so genuinely smiled at him. He had memorized her face now making him able to trace every curve in her lips, the look in her eyes when they lit up with joy, and the way her hair would fall ever so delicately into her face. Guilt enveloped him.  
  
I can't think about her. There will never be another to melt my icy heart. She's gone now. Jing.  
  
****DMS's Mansion****  
  
DMS sat upright in his chair in the same position he had found himself in the night before. He had not slept one second in the past 24 hours, but he felt no signs of sleepiness yet. For now, his body was running on pure adrenaline. It replayed over and over in his mind. There was a spirit in that girl that reminded him so much of the younger days when Da Jie was till at home. Now that she was married she had no time to bother with her idiot brother. Now the house felt even more cold and lonely than before.  
  
That girl. She wasn't half as beautiful as Da Jie. She was actually quite raw and crude in appearance. There are so many things telling me not to be swept up by this girl. She's poor. She's rude. She's not half as pretty as any of the models Ximan and Mei Zhou dated. She could never compare to Jing. But why can't I stop thinking about her?  
  
DMS snapped out of his trance by the chime of the old grandfather clock in the hall. It was now 8 o'clock. It was time for school. If that girl was smart she would have not showed up to school. If she did, it would be suicide. The students at Ying De were well prepared for this time-honored tradition. It's been quite awhile since the last red tag. Their pent energy must have been stewing for some time. I recognized that look in their eyes when I pulled out the tag. The color in their eyes matched the tag, blood red. They thirsted for blood.  
  
****At Ying De***  
  
The girl hurriedly ran up the walkways towards the main building checking her watch every few seconds. She couldn't be late this time. After yesterday's fiasco she knew she couldn't' count on HZL bailing her out again. It was a cruel lesson he had helped hr remember.  
  
"In this world you can only rely on yourself," she muttered to herself. She cursed under her breath feeling her cheeks hotly flush at the thought of HZL.  
  
Why should I think about him. Like he said I am no one.  
  
She recalled seeing him standing over her as an angel of mercy freeing her from the grasps of the cruel teacher. It was one of those moments that would forever be burned into her mind.  
  
How sadly I had misjudged his character.  
  
However, Hua Ze Lei was on the lower end of her priorities right now. She had much bigger problems that were on her plate. At home, she was barely managing to keep things afloat with all the bills that flooded in each week. She cringed at the thought of the dreaded fourth notice signifying the utilities would soon be cut off if she didn't make the payments. Then there was the out of the way trips she had to make in the morning to see them. If it wasn't for them she probably would have dropped out of school, but she knew she had to continue for their sake. It was that trip every morning that always delayed her from reaching class on time. Without them she probably would given upon life all together.  
  
As she picked up speed and ran faster towards her classroom, she couldn't help but notice the odd stares she was getting. Her heart stopped suddenly and she fell to the ground with a crash sending her books flying into the air splattering onto the pavement. A hand reached down to her offering to pick her up. She thankfully looked up at the kind smiling face offering assistance and she reached on hand out to him.  
  
"Don't touch me bitch!"  
  
His face quickly changed quickly into a scowl. The kind helping hand now grabbed onto her hair. He pulled her up by her long locks and spit into her face. "Her face isn't' much, but she probably has a nice body under theses clothes" he sneered gesturing to the crowd of boys that now appeared from behind her.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in horror wondering what was a happening and it suddenly hit her. The red tag. She struggled under his grip trying to loosen his grasp from her hair that was now being pulled out. No, they wouldn't, she thought to herself. Emotions of utter despair and hopelessness took over. However, she soon regained her spirit remembering those words she had threatened the day before, "Do your worst". They wouldn't humiliate her as a woman. There was no way they could take that away from her. The wild animal within came out scratching and clawing. She grabbed onto the boy's hand and bit down with all her might. She could now taste the warm blood dripping from her lips. She cockily spit blood from her mouth and wiped the stream of red flowing from her lips onto her sleeve.  
  
"She bit me!" the boy screamed pulling his injured hand from her mouth. He used his other good hand and slapped her across the face sending her reeling backwards onto the floor once again. "Get her!"  
  
The other boys grabbed onto her despite her wild flailing of punches and kicks. They pushed her onto the ground holding down her arms and legs.  
  
The boy who now nursed his bloody hand approached her wild with a look of vengeance in his face. He ripped open her blouse letting the top buttons drop to the ground. "Let me break her in," he jeered. He slowly began to unbutton his belt and watched his friends tug down her skirt. "Sshhhh.. No one will save you now."  
  
She turned her eyes away in defeat hoping it would be swiftly over with. She clenched every muscle in her body trying to ward off his advancement. As the boy tugged off her white lacy bra and lay down on top of her, she prayed to god someone would intervene.  
  
"Get off her!" a voice boomed from a distance.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious figure pulled the boy on top of her off and sent a fist into his stomach. The boy lurched over in pain and looked up to see who had dared go against the protocol of red tagging. For red tag victims were to be treated as nothing more than playthings to be thrown away once it was broken. It didn't matter if this was a human being. They deserved to be stripped of all dignity. He stopped in his tracks frozen in fear.  
  
The figure pulled the other boys away from the girl throwing them against the walls. "Leave!" he commanded.  
  
The boys made no protests at the orders barked at them. They scrambled up from the ground tripping over their own feet trying run away.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and winced at being blinded by the bright sunlight. She quickly pulled her blouse closed and held it closed in embarrassment at being found in such a state. She managed clip the top closed with a pin from her hair. The figure leaned in closer to her and his face suddenly became clearer. He reached out a hand and grabbed onto hers pulling her up form the cold ground.  
  
"That would have been you're first time, right? No girl deserves her first time to be that way." He stared at the broken girl ion front of him who was now sobbing profusely like a crumpled doll. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her tiny frame. Not realizing what he was doing he pulled her close into his chest and let her cry into him soaking his shirt. "Sshh.Everything will be alright now?" He pulled her face from his chest and he lovingly looked into her eyes and smiled. His heart started pounding a little faster seeing her this way, so vulnerable and alone. Every fiber of his being wanted to take away all the sadness that dwelled within her. "My name is Mei Zhou."  
  
The tardy bells began to ring echo through the deadly silent air. The girl pushed him away and picked up her fallen books and bag. Without even a thank you to her knight in shining armor she ran towards her classroom. Clutching his oversized jacket around herself she ran faster and faster.  
  
Mei Zhou stood there in shock. No girl had ever ditched him so suddenly. He was used to be on the departing side of the relationship. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed to himself. There's something about that girl. He picked up her fallen bra and put it into his pocket. He knew that it would prove to be usefulness evidence to get Ah Si to drop this silliness of red tagging. For some strange reason he was angry at his long time friend.  
  
Sure we've tortured many others in the past. Who knows how many sexual assaults had taken place in the last few years of high school? Only the old walls of the school silently held onto the many secrets. But this time they had gone too far. Not this girl. If the others had seen the look of pure terror in that face they would have put a stop to it perhaps. Ah Si will be angry at me for intervening, but I don't care. I would never let anything happen to her.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and strutted towards the canteen in search of his dictator friend. It was time to put an end to all this.  
  
She burst through the doorways with one minute to spare. She carefully kept her eyes to the ground not making eye contact. She tactfully avoided the fishing wire carefully placed to trip her in the aisle. She hurried to her seat and sat down, but not before placing a sheet of paper over the glue sloppily splattered onto it. Staring straight ahead at the board in complete alertness, she prepared herself for any surprise attacks. Her eyes were now red and swollen. It was only the faint smell of that boy's warm body lingering in his jacket that now gave her some strength and comfort.  
  
HZL casually sauntered through the doorway silencing the other students and drawing their attention away form her for a few moments. He had that effect on people. Actually all of F4 could bring any room to a deathly silence. It was more the fact that HZL had decided to make his second straight day of appearance in class that surprised everyone. It was unusual for nay member of F4 to attend class. It was an unspoken rule that no matter what they did they would graduate with the rest of the class next week. That was the way Ying De operated F4 was guaranteed special privileges in Ying De. It didn't matter whether or not they went to class. They entered the high school and would obviously rise up through the elevator system into the school's university across the campus.  
  
His coldness sent chills through everyone's spines as he passed them by in the aisle with that perpetual dismal face he possessed. He sat down in the same seat as yesterday and turned to the girl beside him. His mask broke for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. She was a mess and her eyes were swollen from crying. He stared at her blouse that had traces of blood and was ripped open. She sat there in complete stillness not breaking her stare of the front board. As an acute observer of people only HZL could see through her. She was trembling inside and was about to break apart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He turned his body to her and extended to object to her.  
  
The girl sensed a hand reach out towards her and she cowered back in fear. Could this be some cruel joke? She watched the white handkerchief dangling in front of her and she timidly took it from his hand. She wiped her face with the cloth wiping away any left over traces of dirt and tears. She turned back at her cold companion and reached over to give it back, but he pushed it away.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
Feeling a growing strength in her again she smiled at him with all the little joy she had left in her. He glanced up at her and for a second she couldn't help but think she saw a smile before he turned his attention outside the window. She clutched the simple white handkerchief in her hand and stared down at it. Embroidered in fine black stitching were the initials, "HZL". She rubbed the smooth, soft fabric between her fingers having never felt anything so soft in her life. Carefully she slipped it into her jacket pocket. For the rest of the class she smiled to herself lost in what little happiness she found in his comfort.  
  
HZL sat back in his seat watching her reflection in the window.  
  
That smile. It was contagious. There was just something about hat girl that could melt even the tiniest bit of my frozen heart. The way her clothes are it's obvious what might or had already happened. That jacket, though it seems so familiar. I've seen it somewhere before. Mei Zhou. He must have found her. I can't help but hope he stopped it all in time. Why do I care anyway? I don't care about other people's business?  
  
The class ended and the girl stood up still smiling as brightly as before with a renewed sense of courage to face the world. From her bag the muffled ring of a phone sounded from her bag. She frantically rifled through her things to find the phone and finally victoriously pulled it out. As she brought the phone to her ear the smile quickly vanished. She slumped back down into her chair and her eyes went dead. She had completely lost sight of her surroundings and just listened intently to every word being spoken to her from the other side. She nodded her head and broke the silence with a "ah" or "oh" once in awhile. Finally the phone slipped out of her trembling hands and fell to the ground with a clack. She snapped out of her daze and quickly picked up the object and muttered, "I'll be right there."  
  
The silent watcher, HZL, witnessed this entire scene. He couldn't help but notice her sudden change in attitude. He stood up to ask her if anything was wrong, but she had already walked out of the room. Her face turned pale like she had seen a ghost.  
  
The girl wandered aimlessly through the halls trying to make sense of where she was going. Little did she know HZL was following from behind watching her every move. Mechanically she made her way outside towards the gardens. What she didn't notice was the meeting going on between MZ and DMS.  
  
"Take the red tag off now, Ah Si!" MZ yelled throwing the bra onto his head.  
  
DMS picked up the foreign object form his head and stared at it. His face blushed red in embarrassment. He looked up at MZ who was normally so carefree and happy. Now his face was darkened. "What does this have to do with anything?! Who's is this?"  
  
"Remember the girl yesterday?! I was lucky I found her before they started their little deed! Playing stupid little pranks on people is one thing, but rape is another. Put an end to this now."  
  
DMS;'s face dropped in shock. "Rape."he mumbled to himself. "I didn't tell them to do that! MZ you've got to believe me I didn't tell them to do it."  
  
"Why are you trying to explain to me. You should be trying to explain this to her!" MZ bellowed pointing at the girl who now had stopped to look on.  
  
The girl stood there dead to the world. She no longer heard the sounds coming from their mouths. To her the exchange between the two friends was nothing more than mimed motions. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She stepped forward and shrugged off the jacket around her shoulders. With a shaking hand she handed the jacket back to MZ who took it with a trepid hand. After returning the borrowed item she walked past HZL, MZ and DMS who reined silent in wonderment of what was going through her mind right now.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen." DMS mumbled loud enough for all to hear.  
  
She stopped in mid step and turned around with a hauntingly cold face. "It doesn't matter now," she whispered in a soft voice. She spun her head back to the front and walked away.  
  
The girl continued her slow path towards the school gates ignoring all those around her. Although she was staring straight ahead, her vision was clouded. She walked straight into someone and did not stop to apologize. She just continued walking.  
  
Ximen stopped to look at the departing figure that had so rudely knocked into him. He thought hard and wondered where he had seen that face before. There was something amiss about her. The sudden realization that it was the girl from yesterday struck him. She seemed so lost and alone in her own world. A glimmering object caught his attention on the ground. He bent down and picked up a shiny silver chain with a simple cross pendant dangling from it. It must be hers, eh thought to himself. He ran towards the directions he had come from, but she was nowhere to be seen. He put the object into his and decided to find his friends.  
  
**** One week later  
  
It had been a week already since that day occurred. MZ and DMS were still on uneasy terms after the incident. Everyday DMS secretly waited outside the front entrance hoping to find that girl and formally apologize, but she never showed up. Days passed and he soon lost hope thinking she had perhaps just left school forever. He had stormed into the administrative office to find out of her whereabouts, but to no avail there was no trace left of her. There were no files linking her to ever attending the school. He couldn't' even find out her name or address. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Even with all his family's power and wealth he wasn't able to find a simple poor girl. With each passing day his temper grew and he began to lose control. His friends could see an anger rising within him that they had only once seen before when Da Jie left.  
  
HZLwas equally hypnotized by this girl. He attended class everyday hoping he would see her walk through that door, but each day brought new disappointment. Once again his friends noticed him withdraw into his secret world not knowing that the girl had forced him to come out even a little. Each day HZL was consumed with thoughts of fate's cruelty towards him. Whenever some light was brought into his dark world it was taken away as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Even MZ and XM couldn't help but feel changed by that girl. MZ always seemed to be in a far away place when surrounded by his many female admirers. He always kept one eye out for that girl. XM also couldn't help but search through the endless throngn fo girls that seem to envelope him. For some strange reason, he carried her chain around with him everywhere hoping he would see her to return the trinket to her. However, they too met disappointment upon never finding her again.  
  
In an attempt to draw their two odd friends out MZ and XM suggested they celebrate that night. Tomorrow would be their last day as high school students. Next year they would be college men. With graduation tomorrow and the grand parties their parents would be throwing for them tonight would be their only night to spend together doing whatever they wanted. After some coaxing they had managed Lei and Ah SI to drink their sorrows away. By the end of the night they all stumbled out of VS scrambling to get to their cars. As they stepped out of the club they rubbed their eyes in disbelief. Across the street was the girl they had been madly searching for the last week.  
  
She was dressed from head to toe in white. Her long white flowing dress fell down to her ankles and swayed in the breeze. Her face was no longer cold and vacant, but there was an eerie calm peacefulness she emitted. With each graceful step she took her long hair flew back bouncing on her shoulders. She strode down the street smiling to herself swaying her arms in a childlike manner humming a song to herself.  
  
F4 stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the girl. Not wanting the others to know where he was going they quickly excused themselves and ran to their cars. They each jumped into their complimenting silver BMW's they had each received as graduation gifts earlier. Racing off they secretly split up to follow the girl.  
  
In surprise after driving in twists and turns they all found themselves at the beach. They stepped out of their cars to look at the girl who now casually walked along the beach. Each boy quietly crept up from behind her watching her every move. She finally came to a stop to face out towards the ocean on a small cliff overlooking the crashing waves.  
  
DMS, HZL, MZ and XM stopped a few feet behind her. In surprise they turned to see that the others had followed, too. Quietly they waited to see what she would do.  
  
A melodious sweet child like voice echoed through the cold night. The girl sang a sad melancholy folk song.  
  
My love, I wait here so patiently.  
  
Hearing your words to speak to me.  
  
Come back.  
  
Come back.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
The girl repeated those few words over and over again remaining oblivious to the audience behind her. In the moonlight she was lit up by its shimmering glow giving her frame a silhouette of an angel.  
  
DMS stepped forward and called out to her. "Hey!" he roughly bellowed.  
  
She turned around and faced the four boys. They gasped at seeing how hauntingly beautiful she appeared right now. She smiled to them with a joy in her leaving them an unsettling feeling of what was to come.  
  
Once again she began to sing to herself.  
  
Come back.  
  
Come back.  
  
She turned back around and stepped closer the edge making F4 lunge forward, but it was too late. All they could hear were the last few words of the song echo through the air.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
She stepped off the edge and disappeared. F4 scrambled to the edge and peered their head down below to see if she was alive. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no way she could have survived the fall with the jagged rocks down below. Something from the corner of their eyes caught their attention though. There was a torn off piece of her dress flapping in the wind. DMS snatched it off the piece of rock it had become caught on and looked at it in his hand.  
  
"Where did she go?' he hoarsely whispered.  
  
"She just seemed to disappear," XM gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Should we call the police?" MZ asked shaking.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" HZl coldly replied.  
  
"What are you boys doing up here?!" a rough voice yelled form behind them sending them jumping back.  
  
"We just saw a girl jump off the cliff! Call the police!" MZ screamed in terror.  
  
"What are you talking about. I just passed by and there was definitely no girl up here. All I saw was you four boys staring towards the cliff."  
  
"Didn't you see the girl?!" DMS lunged forward and pulled the man towards the cliff's edge. He pointed to the spot where the girl once stood. "She was right here!"  
  
The man loosened himself from DMS's grip. "All I know is that I can smell alcohol all over you boys. You've probably had a little too much to drink. Go home before you all kill yourselves falling off that cliff." The man pulled them back from the edge and pushed them towards their cars. "Kids these days going out drinking and seeing things," he muttered to himself.  
  
XM, MZ, DMS, and HZL each got into their cars and sat alone in silence for awhile wondering if it had all been some kind of hallucination. They could still hear her voice echoing through their minds, the song of that siren had left them mesmerized.  
  
DMS pulled the small trip of white cloth he had found on the cliff and held it up to his face. He stared hard into it gripping it in his hand. "Was it all a dream?" 


	3. Seeing Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own MG/HYD or its characters, but I wouldn't mind if I did. : P  
  
Chapter 3: Seeing ghosts  
  
Life moved on and soon the memory of that night was distorted or faded in the minds of F4. Perhaps it really was all a dream for the minds can play tricks on you when you least expect it. Who would believe their story either? With their reputations and status, F4 vowed a code of silence because pursuing such a wild story would be completely unacceptable. The only solace they could seek was in the fellow F3 in an attempt to find some sort of reasoning or answer behind it all, but they never did. Frustration was the only thing they came upon in their search for the truth. In the end, they promised to never mention that night again or did fate have something else in mind?  
  
**** Three years later ****  
  
"Ah Si, Wait up!" a girl screamed wildly waving her arms running through the streets.  
  
Dao Ming Si stopped mid step in his fast paced stride. He turned around with a fierce scowl on his face and ran his fingers through the pile of messy curls on his head in frustration. The young boy was now a man and grown into himself. Although he exhibited all the fine features of a man, his attitude still resembled that of the child he refused to let die within. He stood tall now with broad shoulders and a finely chiseled body. On the exterior, all the teenage awkwardness had vanished to be replaced by a mature confidence bordering on arrogance. That was who Dao Ming Si had grown up to be. Through the years he maintained his title as ruler of Ying De terrorizing the university students with threats of red tagging. He was rather simple minded, in retrospect, allowing his emotions to rule his every action. To him there were only two things that mattered to him, pride and F4.  
  
The girl came to a crashing halt in front of Dao Ming Si. She reached down and grabbed her swollen feet from running after him the last five blocks. She cocked her head back up tossing back her short brown hair. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her lavender silk skirt muttering to herself about ruining her outfit. She looked up at Dao Ming Si who had finally stopped and smiled revealing a childlike whimsicalness in her. Her eyes exposed an unbounded energy that could never be contained and a fierce determination to have her way. For the last two years her life had been like this, chasing after Dao Ming Si every Saturday on their appointed meeting day. Most girls would have given up the first month, but she refused to. The growling, rude persona that usually frightened most women away intrigued her. She knew he had the potential to be so much more and that if she waited long enough he would one day return her feelings. In a way, it was a sick love hate relationship they shared, but knowing Dao Ming Si did he know any other way to love?  
  
"We've been doing this for the past two years. Can't you at least slow down and hold my hand like normal couples?" she whined. She weakly limped forward wincing in pain form running in heels.  
  
"Stop following me around!" he boomed sending the innocent pedestrians flying off the sidewalk for shelter. "Just because we're engaged Xiao Zi doesn't mean I have to act like your boyfriend. This engagement is all a business deal between our parents!" He turned around and began to storm off at full speed once again.  
  
Xiao Zi could feel the tears beginning to stream down her face. Pathetically, she began to limp away barefoot carrying her shoes in her hands. Her muffled sobs were faint at first, but soon they rose to new decibels echoing through the streets. The passer bys all stopped at whispered amongst them selves pointing at cruel man that had so viciously rebuked the poor, frail girl.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Dao Ming Si slumped his shoulder down in defeat. He wasn't completely heartless as most people saw him as. His face turned red at all the stares coming from the elderly women on the street whispering behind his back. He could feel their stares like daggers of guilt piercing through him. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He ran towards Xiao Zi and grabbed her hand from behind.  
  
"Come on and stop crying already. Everyone's looking at us," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Like the clever nymph she was she wiped away the tears and her face lit up in a smile. "So where are we going on our date today?" she laughed.  
  
Thus, concluded the intricate dance that Xiao Zi and Dao Ming Si played every Saturday. Of course, Xiao Zi was always the one to take the lead. It was the same routine like clockwork. She would always find some way to cause a scene to publicly humiliate him forcing him to take her on a date out of guilt. For two years it went this way.  
  
"Let's go in here!" he barked pulling her into the nearby café.  
  
He turned away and smiled a little to himself laughing at how after two years she was still clever enough to trick him. Dao Ming Si knew how she felt about him, and in some minute aspect she had managed to chip away a little at him. It's not that he hated or anything, but he refused to fall into the trap his sister had gotten herself into. Marriages were all matter of business, nothing more nothing less. Even after two years and her persistence, the only feelings that had managed to emerge from him were merely platonic. They had grown into a strange comfort with each other that was utterly unexplainable. Could it even be construed as friendship?  
  
They sat at a secluded table in the corner besides the large glass window overlooking the street. Dao Ming Si stirred his cappuccino lost in the view while Xiao Zi talked his head off about every asinine detail of her daily life. He would only acknowledge her every once in a while with a slight nod of his head or a mutter of "uh huh". His mind was no longer with the woman that sat across from his struggling to make small talk. He was lost in the lives of the people outside. He watched them intently running back and forth through the streets absorbed in their own mundane actions. The crowds passed by in droves so quickly they appeared as blurs running by.  
  
Suddenly, a crack in the stream of blurs opened up. Dao Ming Si narrowed his eyes making sure he was not seeing things. It seemed like everything had gone into slow motion. Through the blurs of people passing by he something familiar. Haphazardly, he pushed the seat back sending it flying backwards with a crash.  
  
"Ah Si?! What's wrong?!" Xiao Zi screamed after a retreating Dao Ming Si running out the door.  
  
He ran as fast as he could pushing through the crowds of people blocking his path. He didn't notice their screams in protest of being rudely and forcefully thrown to the side. He scanned ran down the street making sure to keep track of the top of her head through the crowd. Although there were so many people bustling around him yelling and scolding him from all directions, he could make out the faint sound of that song he had heard so long ago in what seemed like a dream.  
  
Come with me.  
  
Come with me.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
The echoing of that sweet melody through the air only fueled his desire to catch up with her. The answer that he had been searching for so long was now only a few feet away. She moved swiftly through the crowds maneuvering her way stealthily. She swerved and drifted amongst the people almost as if she was floating through them. DMS reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. She quickly spun her head around stopping him dead in his tracks. Those mesmerizing eyes sent chills down his spine. She raised her face to look him straight on and smiled a mischievous child like smile.  
  
Dao Ming Si was swept away by the crowd now pulling him in the other direction before he knew what was going on. The girl broke away from his grip laughing and quickly turned into a narrow alleyway.  
  
"I can't lose her now," he scolded himself. He broke free from the throng and pushed his way against eh tide of people forcing him back. Struggling he finally sharply turned around the corner only to find to his surprise a dead end. Where could she have gone, he wondered. I saw her turn into here. It's a dead end. She couldn't have left without me seeing her. A hand tapped him on the shoulder from behind and he jumped back. He turned around to see the hand that had just touched him  
  
"Xiao Zi!" he sighed.  
  
"Ah Si, what's wrong? I've been chasing after you for the last ten minutes. You scared me running out of the café as if you had seen a ghost or something."  
  
He firmly gripped Xiao Zi's shoulders shaking her. "Didn't you see her? There was a girl that was right her before! I stopped her for a second, but then she ran off!"  
  
She shook her head afraid to say anything to the intense looking Dao Ming Si in front of her. She had never seen him react to anything this way. The thought of him chasing after another girl bothered her exciting a pang of jealousy, but it was the truth. She had not seen any girl. She had closely chased after him for the last ten minutes and she saw no girl he had stopped. "I didn't see any girl? I don't know what you are talking about?! Can you let go of me? You're hurting my arm."  
  
Dao Ming Si dropped his hands to his side. He let his eyes survey the alleyway for any clue to how she might have eluded him. Nothing. There was no possible way she could have escaped. He felt his body go cold and he began to tremble.  
  
Xiao Zi grabbed onto the distraught man's arm. With a worried look on her face she firmly held onto his arm not wanting to let go of him in this state. "Come on. I'll take you home. You don't look like you're feeling very well."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and allowed Xiao Zi to take him to her car. They drove in silence the entire trip as Ah Si stared aimlessly out the window lost in his own world. Xiao Zi couldn't help but stare at him through the trip wondering who he thought he had seen to make him react in such a way, but she knew he would never tell her.  
  
He walked out the car, through the house, and straight to his room ignoring the strange looks from his servants. Xiao Zi ran after him, but before she could make it he slammed the door in her face locking it.  
  
Xiao Zi stared at the door in front of her with her hand raised contemplating whether or not to intrude on his solitude. She hesitantly pushed her knuckles to the door, but quickly withdrew her hand deciding not to pry into his business. What business was it of hers anyway? She was only his fiancée.  
  
Dao Ming Si let his heavy body fall to the soft cushioning of his bed. He lay there staring into ceiling. Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, he scrolled down the list of names debating whether or not he should call F3 to tell him about today. He tossed the phone away thinking, it might be better not to say anything. Why dredge up something they had given up on so long ago? He remembered back to the arguments they got into trying to track down that girl. In the end, they decided it would be better for their friendship to forget about her and that night. They had each gone on with their lives and pretended as if she never existed never mentioning her again. Forget about her was what they had agreed upon.  
  
Rolling onto his side, he opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out something. After three years he had never found the courage to throw away this insignificant piece of cloth. He would never admit to his friends he had held onto it. He held it up to his chest and closed his eyes. "Today I saw a ghost." 


	4. Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own MG/HYD or any of its characters cuz if I did I would retire early right now living off royalties.  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight Visit  
  
"Mmm." A girl seductively lifted her face up from under the sheets. She propped herself up against the headboard of the bed. "Where are you going? Come back to bed," she hoarsely whispered. She lifted the sheets s bit higher to expose her are bare legs in an attempt to lure her lover back into her grasps. After receiving no interest from her lover she took one step further in her use of her womanly wiles. She pulled the sheets around herself carefully making sure that now there would be very little left for the imagination.  
  
Ximen sifted through the pile of clothes strew aimlessly on the ground wondering where his pants were immune the poor girl's advances. "Hmm. Found them." He sat down on the side of the bed mechanically zipping up his zipper and buckling his belt. He was oblivious to her now mentally prepping himself for what was to come.  
  
How many days has it been? Eight? No, it's been ten. This girl should be happy she managed to get me to stay for this long. My maximum limit is usually a week. It's always bittersweet when we reach this point, but that is the way I play the game. It 's always funny how every one thinks she will be the one, but they never are. No matter what they want to believe I know it will always end the same way. Hearts will be broken, but of course never mine. There had yet to be a woman to awaken my cold heart. To women I am dead inside, incapable of love. That's the problem with women. They give away their hearts like some expendable item hoping to get something in return from me for giving it away. Fools, all of them.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
Ximen laughed to himself amused by her innocence. "You should be happy it lasted this long. Most of my mei mei's only have a shelf life of a week. You've outlasted most girls." He ran his fingers through his long tousled hair watching her reflection in the large glass windows of the hotel suite. "  
  
Her face turned dark not wanting to admit defeat. She would not give up so easily. The girl maneuvered herself closer to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. The heavy scent of her perfume wafted through the air. Ximen couldn't help but let out a look of disgust of her scent. He began to button his shirt ignoring her wandering hands. Becoming agitated by her clinginess he stood up flinging her arms away. There was something missing though. Ximen reached for his neck feeling the sudden bareness of it.  
  
"Looking for this?" She dangled the cross chain from her fingers and tied it around her neck letting the pendant fall in between her bosom. "If you want it you'll have to come and get it."  
  
Ximen put on his mask trying to hide his annoyance. He bent down over her on the bed letting his body pin her down. Her body quivered underneath in anticipation for what was to come next. His face lowered an inch away from hers letting his eyes pierce right through her in a locked gaze. She tilted her face up waiting to feel his warm lips against his. Her face flushed, her eyes hungered for his touch. Ximen placed a finger on her lips and slowly let them wander down her neck gently leaving a trail of his touch against her skin. She remained frozen lost in his eyes letting him do as he pleased. With a jerk of his hand he snatched the necklace off her neck.  
  
"I believe that's mine," he laughed as her the smile on her face turned to a scowl. He jumped up from the bed to fasten he necklace back around his neck. The silver cross pendant now hung loosely against his exposed chest.  
  
The girl sprung up form the bed letting the sheets fall to the ground. Now she stood in front of him completely naked bearing it all to him in a moment of pure exposure. Her hair fell down her shoulders in a tangled mess. She was now panting heavily.  
  
"I thought we were having fun." An insane smile crept up on her lips pleading for him to stay.  
  
"It was," he coldly replied.  
  
"No one dares leave me like this! How can you call yourself a man." She lunged forward and slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
Ximen's head jerked to the side upon impact of the blow. He turned forward to face her once again. "What do you expect from me? Do you think just because we've done things I'm obligated to stay with you. What do you want? You want to be my girlfriend? Meet your parents? Maybe one day marry you?" A smug grin spread across his face and his laughter broke the silence of the room. "I told you from the beginning I'm a great lover, but not a good man." Without another word he grabbed his jacket hanging from a chair and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed the room to the key for the suite. You can stay until the morning. The room is paid for the night." Without another glance at the poor trembling naked girl in front of him he turned away and walked out of the room with a slam of the door.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Ximen stopped for a moment in the hallway listening to the muffled sounds of the girl's wild screams. He cringed at the sound of glass smashing against the door. Finally the noise ended and her muffled sobs resounded from the room. He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. It was already the second time that month it had ended so badly. Not all his conquests had been so emotional. Sometimes he was lucky and the girl would just surrender easily. However, the scenario that had just occurred was the more common end to his trysts. Who's mess was it? Not his.  
  
Walking down the quiet hall towards the elevator he checked his watch. Midnight. It was still early. He pulled his phone from his pocket toying with the idea of calling up Mei Zhou. He would probably be at VS at this time. Right now the party was probably just staring to get good. He punched in his number.  
  
"Yo, Mei Zhou. Are you at VS?"  
  
Mei Zhou's voice was barely audible over the other line. Through the boom of music and girls laughter Mei Zhou screamed from the other side, "Ximen?! Yeah, you gotta come man. There are a lot of hot new mei mei's over here."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at."  
  
The line went dead. Ximen put the phone up to his face. No service. Looking up from his phone he was taken aback by the dying flicker of all the lights. As he walked down the hall towards the elevator the flickering only became more and more violent until finally everything went black. "What the hell!" he muttered under his breath. He looked out the large glass windows wondering what could be going on. The surroundings buildings and streets still had their lights on. It was only the slight reflection of lights from the street and the surrounding buildings that gave him some slight visibility in that hall.  
  
BOOM.  
  
He jerked his head to the left wondering what was the cause of that sound. He couldn't deny the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat. He looked down and laughed at himself. The vase of flowers on a table had fallen to the ground with a crash. Feeling relieved he turned his head back forward. He tilted his head back feeling foolish for letting something so silly scare him.  
  
What faced him was something more surprising than he could ever imagine. His eyes widened. From a distance he could make out a faint figure. Her song echoed through the deathly silence if the halls.  
  
Come back.  
  
Come back.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
The sound of her sweet melody sent chills up his spine. He felt a lump rising in his throat. It can't be her, he thought to himself. There's no way. It was like he was reliving that night all over again, a memory he had pushed into the deep recesses of his mind to be forgotten. Now she was once again in front of him. She stared right at him piercing through is very soul with that look in her eyes. Although a soft, calm expression remained on her face there was a certain warmth that she gave off making Ximen feel at ease and yet anxious of why she had chosen to come find him. She was breathtaking in the darkness. She possessed some kind of ethereal glow surrounding her.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" he called out.  
  
She lowered her head for a moment, but raised her face towards him giving him a mischievous smile. She raised a finger to her blood red lips. "Shhh." She released a child like laugh that rung through his ears. Unexpectedly, she turned around and began running down the hall away from him.  
  
I'm not going to let her get away again, he thought to himself. Ximen chased after her at full speed twisting and turning through the maze of halls. It was difficult pursuit stumbling around through the darkness. He couldn't help but think how strange it was how she could maneuver her way through the halls with the utmost ease. Every once in a while when he was sure he had lost her she would stop and turn around in a teasing manner waiting for him to catch up.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like and endless chase he had trapped her in a corner by the elevators. Without any power there was no escape. She stood defiantly at the end of the corridor.  
  
"I've got you now." Now that he had her trapped so many questions raced through his mind. Who was she? What happened that night? He timidly approached her reaching out a hand to touch hers fearing it might be some dream. More than anything he hoped she was really there and not some illusion. He pushed his worries aside and grabbed her hand into his not wanting to let it go. To his surprise he could feel her warm hand in his. He could feel a surge of warmth run through his every fiber of his body. It was a feeling had never felt before leaving him senseless. His hear was pounding. His legs went weak. Was it love?  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
She placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Shhh," she whispered in a quiet voice. She looked exactly the same as that night. Her long black locks hung down low draping over her shoulders in waves. Her large brown doe like eyes gazed into his. She moved her finger from his lips and let it fall to the cross dangling on his neck. She tilted her head to the side in amazement by the glimmering object. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar object. A far away reminiscent expression fell upon her face.  
  
Ding.  
  
The elevator doors opened. All of a sudden the lights turned on illuminating the halls once again. She snapped out of her thoughts and pulled away from his grip. She shot him a smile before dashing through the closing elevator doors.  
  
Ximen lunged forward to try to stop the closing of the doors, but he was too late. He watched in helplessness as her figure disappeared with a violent close of the doors. No I can't lose her now. He watched the numbers decreasing stopping at the lobby. She's going to the lobby. I can catch her. He violently punched the down button for the adjacent elevator cursing under his breath for every second the doors wouldn't open. When the elevator finally arrived he could hardly compose himself feeling the adrenaline rush of chasing after her. As he watched the umbers decrease his heart was pounding. When the doors opened he rushed out to hear the doors of the elevator next to his close. She just got out of it. He rushed out into the lobby spinning around for any sign of where she might have gone. She was gone. He jumped back a bit by the touch of a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Is there something I can do for you?" The concierge gave him a perplexed look.  
  
"There was a girl in that elevator!" Ximen pointed a trembling finger towards the elevator where she had once occupied.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't see any girl. I've been here the entire time. The power just came back on and you were the only one to come from the elevators."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure!" he yelled frantically scanning the lobby for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Forget it then. Leave me."  
  
The concierge backed away from the disturbed man not wanting to further agitate him.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ximen picked up his phone. "Hello."  
  
"Ximen! Where are you? I've been waiting for you for half an hour? Are you still coming or did you pick up a girl on the way?" Mei Zhou laughed.  
  
Ximen stood speechless wondering if he should tell Mei Zhou what had just happened. It was an unbelievable story. Also, there was that vow they made to never mention her again. Why raise their hopes that he had found her again. He wasn't even exactly sure if their encounter had really occurred.  
  
"Hello! Your still there?"  
  
"Huh.Yeah. I can't make it. Something came up."  
  
Before Mei Zhou could try to persuade him into going he hung up the phone cutting off his friend. He dug his hands into his pockets and headed out of the hotel still feeling shaken. The valet brought his car up to the front and as he sped through the streets aimlessly driving around he touched the cross on his neck. For the last three years, it rarely left his neck. All these years he had secretly hoped he would be able to return it to its rightful owner. He slumped back in the sea of his car lost in his own world barely paying attention to where he was driving.  
  
A small smile curled up on his lips. I lied earlier. There was one girl who penetrated my heart. The only problem is she might be dead.. 


	5. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I dun own nothing.  
  
AN: I've been pondering what direction I should be taking this story in. From my dirty angsty mind this fic might turn into my first R-rated story. There's a first time for everything, I guess. Can somebody please explain what constitutes an R rating on this site? -_- Like the great Pooh once said "Think. Think Think."  
  
Chapter 5: Hallucinations  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
Mei Zhou gulped down another glass of Cristal finally feeling the buzz after his second bottle. He slammed the glass down on the table grinning from ear to ear. Glancing around the table he smiled to himself wondering who would be lucky girl tonight. There were just too many to choose from. Beautiful girls. That is what he craved to be surrounded by, pure uninhibited beauty. Pretty shiny things. Happy smiling people. What other way was there to see the world?  
  
Live for today and not tomorrow is my motto. My life has been filled with parties like these. One after another they all become one big blur of a memory. Half the time I can't even remember where I was or who I was with the next day. It doesn't bother me much, though. With Ximen, it's all about the women. For me, I want it all. To be the life of the party is my obsession. Women. Music. Parties. Good booze. Those are the things that matter the most to me.  
  
He stood up from the couch leaving the many disappointed girls behind to make his way through the crowds to the bar. They all grabbed onto his arms and legs, but he shook them off in disgust. There was nothing more revolting than women who were too needy. As he stumbled against the counter he waved the bartender over. Quickly the bartender recognized his regular customer and hurried over.  
  
"What will it be, sir?"  
  
"Give me a shot of vodka," Mei Zhou commanded slapping a few large bills on the counter.  
  
The bartender's eyes widened. Even after all these years he was still amazed how this young man threw money away like tissues. "Right away, sir."  
  
Within a matter of second Mei Zhou held his drink in his hand and poured it down his throat with a stinging sensation. He grabbed the bottle pouring himself another shot and made his way to one of the small tables. He languidly leaned his body against the table Feeling listless, he playfully twirled his phone on the table in front of him watching it spin in small circles. He eyed the twirling object waiting for it to stop on his next victim. That was his best method of choosing the lady of the night when there were too many to choose from. Slowly it came to a stop pointing straight ahead of him. He glanced up to see who the lucky winner was. He leered over in her direction with his mesmerizing eyes luring her in. Tonight it your lucky night, he thought to himself.  
  
His magnetism was undeniable for within a matter of seconds the tall, slender blonde was making her way over to his direction. She stopped in front of the table leaning over the table letting her chest restl onto the tabletop practically falling out of her low cut top. "Hi Mei Zhou," she whispered in a high pitched whiny voice. "It's sooo hot in here." She fingered the glass in his hand and picked it up. Bringing the glass to her lips, she slowly trailed the condensating glass from her lips down to the valley between her breasts.  
  
"And your name is?" he murmured into her ear causing her to giggle at the brush of his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Cindy."  
  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He flashed her his patented smile.  
  
Normally Mei Zhou loved the chase. Part of the fun of being a playboy was the game of cat and mouse. It was this dance he loved the most. All the little games they would play before the night ended would conclude in the tumultuous climax. From the looks of the way she was dressed in a revealing top and a mini skirt that barely covered her ass she was begging to be laid.  
  
However, tonight was different. As she playfully rubbed her foot up and down his leg, he found himself rather impatient tonight. Tonight he felt like all his actions were mechanical with no real passion for the mood. He was just going along with the motions. It had been the third straight night in a row he had found himself clubbing the night away ending up in some hotel room with an anonymous woman whose name he struggled to recall. He wasn't a complete careless bastard, though. He wasn't Ximen, who would leave insane women screaming after him at the end of the affair. Nope. He kept every single one of them on file rotating between the new and old finds. Mei Zhou Ling was a conscientious man. He always found a way to slip away leaving behind some expensive bauble of some sort ending things on good terms promising that he would come back. sooner or later. Why ruin it since she may come in handy some other night?  
  
After that incident at the beach they were all changed for the better or for the worse is quite questionable. Everything looks different when you approach it from another angle. Years passed and they each grew into the man they were now. It was Mei Zhou and Ximen who had embraced their manhood sowing their oats all over the city. Ah Si and Lei had become the two virgins for life. How many times had Ximen and Mei Zhou harassed Ah Si about just getting it over with. He just didn't get the fact that with his exceptional looks and money he could have any woman he wanted. Married. Single. Young. Old. Threesomes. Foursomes. You name it. There was a plethora of choices out there that the two playboys had dipped their spoons in more than a few times. Hell, they even suggested that he make his first time be with his fiancée Xiao Zi. It would be completely acceptable since they would be married one day and she seemed more than willing to do anything for him with all her constant doting. To no avail, though did Ah Si ever fall prey to their peer pressure. It seemed like he had no romantic inclinations for any woman for that matter. He did once mention to them about that time at the hot springs where she exposed herself to him wanting him to take her then and there, but he didn't make the slightest move. It crossed all their minds once or twice he might just be gay. However, they didn't worry about him. He had Xiao Zi and sooner or later she would strip away his virgin title once they were forced to seal the deal of their marriage. Lei was a whole other story. He always kept to himself. Any talk of sex and he would shoot them his cold, icy stare. That was enough to signal to Ximen and Mei Zhou they should shut up. He barely opened up to his closest friends. How would it be possible for him to open up to a woman? Ximen was the one week man- no attachments. Mei Zhou was in it for the thrills feasting on the adrenaline rush of youth and beauty. They had all built up their own walls and methods to deal with their love lives. It just didn't matter how screwed up it all was.  
  
Perhaps it would have been more interesting if Ximen had come along, he wondered to himself. Hmm.I think I'll keep Cindy in the second date pile. She looks like the kind of girl who knows how to have a good time. Nice ass. Exceptional chest. I could lose myself between those two globes. Face is average, though. Well, the body makes up enough for that, he laughed to himself. Her voice is like listening to nails being dragged across a chalkboard. I gotta find some way to shut her up. His mind began to wander to what would come later. He mentally pictured her naked body in front of him. Her ample bosom brushing against his chiseled chest with each rise and fall he would take deeper and deeper into her. His hands exploring every inch of her nubile young body. He wanted her then and there. God, I can't stand the sound of her voice when she's talking. It won't make a difference though. In bed, it'll just be her screaming. He devilishly grinned to himself lost in his own horny thoughts.  
  
He snatched the drink from her hand and threw it down his throat. "Let's go," he commanded. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed her wrist.  
  
From the background the usual loud thumping dance track calmed down to a low beat. The flashing colorful lights were dimmed and a slow track started. The crowd of dancers on the floor who were just seconds ago smashing into each other bobbing their and jumping around knocking into one another slowly paired off. Now the couples gently swayed back and forth. Mei Zhou stopped halfway to the door and glanced up at the dancing couples. It was one of those rare moments that the laissez faire dating scene image was shattered by the image of melancholy women resting their heads against the chests of their partners. The men gripped them only tighter into their embrace resting their chins on their heads closing their eyes getting lost in their own dream world.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Cindy asked tugging at his sleeve.  
  
Mei Zhou released her wrist and took her hand. "Yeah," he mumbled lost in his own thoughts.  
  
They made their way out onto the dance floor and instantly Cindy rested her head against his shoulder. He uneasily shifted a little feeling disturbed by her doing this. It was a little too intimate for him. Sex would always be sex, but holding her in his arms right now he couldn't help, but feel perturbed by the closeness of slow dancing. Usually he stayed away from the slow songs and preferred the fast ones where he could impress the ladies with his moves. He never liked slow dancing much with women. It required a degree of intimacy that always made him feel awkward.  
  
Cindy lifted her head for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath nuzzling her face into his chest. "I never would have thought a masculine guy like you would smell like lavender," she smirked.  
  
He struggled to distance himself from her a little, but arms were linked around his waist for dear life pulling him in closer. He glanced down realizing he had worn it. He knew it was out of style and rather beat up, but for some strange reason he could never bring himself to throw it away. A small smile appeared on his lips remembering her. He could picture her small petite frame draped in his jacket like a blanket. The smell of lavender burned in his nostrils that time he held her in his arms for that brief moment after he rescued her. For some strange reason after she gave it back to him her scent lingered in the jacket. Even after the maid accidentally washed it and he threw a raging fit, to his surprise it still smelled like her. He just kept it for so long as a reminder of her as if she was with him wrapping her arms around her enveloping him in her fragrance.  
  
Come back.  
  
Come back.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
Mei Zhou jerked his head up at the sound of those words. He turned to the deejay who was engrossed with adjusting the many knobs and switched so the sound system. It was her voice, but it was definitely coming from the speaker. Frantically he pushed Cindy away like a mad man sending her a few feet away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she screamed.  
  
He didn't hear a word she said, though. He was too preoccupied with going to the source of that melody. He pushed his way through the couples storming across the dance floor towards the deejay. The tight fit of all those couples dancing only hindered his progress. Feeling frustrated he resigned and thought of just leaving. He looked up one more time towards the high perch the deejay stood in top of and turned around hoping he could sweet talk Cindy into leaving with him. A finger tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"I've already got a date for tonight. Maybe tomorrow," he playfully said. He turned around and his mouth dropped.  
  
She stood in front of him in all her ethereal beauty. A few loose strands of hair fell down over her face as she lowered her head. A slight look of disappointment lingered in her expression. She turned around and proceeded to walk away.  
  
He watched her retreating back with is feet frozen to the ground. The realization that she was leaving hit him and he lunged forward. "Wait!" He grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
She stopped and turned around penetrating through his playboy exterior with the blink of her eyes. Her long eyelashes that framed her glassy doe like eyes sent chills through him. She raised her free hand and pushed the few stray locks of hair out of her face.  
  
For once he was at a loss of words in front of a woman. "Do you want to dance?" he stuttered.  
  
She nodded her head and one hand on his shoulder keeping her other hand locked in his. Soon they were swaying to the music.  
  
The way they were dancing left quite a large gap was in between their two figures. Mei Zhou didn't mind it though. It gave him a chance to study her entire figure. She wore a long white dress that swept against the floor with each step she took. Her long black locks cascaded down her back in waves. Her pale porcelain skin was illuminated by the flashes of lights beaming down in random parts of the dance floor.  
  
Feeling like he was about to explode he pulled her in closer to him. The rich sweet scent of lavender enveloped him. "It's just like I remember," he sighed. She was intoxicating.  
  
She placed a hand on the collar of his jacket. A reminiscent gaze fixed fell upon her face. When she noticed his eyes locked on her a small smile crept onto her lips. Quietly she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head against his chest.  
  
For that short moment, Mei Zhou felt his mask break. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. How many times had he stopped himself for thinking about her? Even after all these years, she still held a part of his heart. He wanted more than anything in the world to hold her like this shielding her from feeling any sadness or fear. The only thing he could ask for more than that was for her to want him back. With her, he felt a fluttering inside his heart. Confusion. Anticipation. Fear. Despair. It was the first time he felt insecure about a girl wanting him back.  
  
The music abruptly came to a stop, but he continued to hold on tightly for a few seconds more. Chaos erupted around them. The couples now were jumping around bumping into each other in a mass disruption. The glaring, colorful lights blasted everywhere in kaleidoscope of colors. The loud, blaring music thumped in the air and the dance floor shook beneath them. From behind, a girl bumped into Mei Zhou loosening his grip around the girl. In annoyance, he turned to look at the apologizing girl who upon realizing who she bumped into began flirting with him. Ignoring her, he turned around only to find his dream girl slipping out of his grasp. She ran through the crowds leaving his lonely self on the dance floor.  
  
"What the helll?!" Mei Zhou pushed his way through the dancers trying to grip his way out, but they just kept pushing him back in. "Get out of my way!" he screamed pushing aside people.  
  
The girl slipped through the throng ducking and swiveling her way through like a snake. She mockingly turned around to smile at him upon reaching the outer perimeter of the dance floor.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," Mei Zhou mumbled to himself. He spotted an open pocket and bolted right through it at full speed.  
  
The girl saw this and didn't without a look of worry at being caught. She cupped her mouth giggling and skipped over to one of the private rooms in the back. She flung opened the door and mischievously stuck her hand out from the crack. With a finger sticking out she signaled him to follow. Then she slammed the door shut.  
  
Mei Zhou straightened himself smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt grinning to himself. It's a game she wants to play is it? Lucky for her I love games. He walked over to the door and timidly reached for the door. He had her all to himself now. He touched his hand to the cold knob and turned it flinging the door open.  
  
The room was blanketed in darkness. He fumbled for the light switch, but to no avail did he find one.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
Come to me.  
  
Come to me.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
He fumbled through the darkness tripping over the furniture grasping for her figure. In an attempt to follow her enchanting voice, he lunged holding finally holding onto something warm. He pulled her in closer feverishly kissing the back of her neck. Running his finger through her hair he pulled her face to his kissing her with more passion than he ever thought possible. His lips brushed against her warm supple lips wanting to devour her. "I'll never let you go now," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Abruptly she pushed him away with force. The sound of his rapidly beating heart seemed to fill the air. Mei Zhou gasped for air after that kiss. He lunged forward again to hold her in his arms one again, but all he felt was air. He spun around and blindly waved his arms around the air in search for her. Finally, he grabbed hold of her warm body once again and forced another kiss on her lips making her squeal a little. However, something didn't feel right.  
  
The lights suddenly flickered and turned on. Mei Zhou turned away from the sudden glare of lights into his eyes. He turned back to expecting to look into those deep brown eyes. Horror took over his face. He violently pushed her away sending her falling down onto the couch.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" he demanded.  
  
"I followed you in here silly. I'm willing to forget about before after that kiss," she teased.  
  
"Where did she go?!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"There was a girl in here before! You saw her, didn't you? I was dancing with her just before."  
  
Cindy folded her eyes and narrowed them on Mei Zhou's frantic face. "What girl?! The only person I saw go into this room was you." She looked at him in frustration as if he were a mad man.  
  
Mei Zhou ran out of the room and grabbed the nearest person to the doorway, which happened to be his regular bartender. The man was passing by the door carrying a very heavy tray of clean glasses when Mei Zhou swung open the door sending the tray crashing to the ground.  
  
"You! Did you just see a girl in a white dress leave that room before?"  
  
The man pathetically looked down at the mess of shattered glass on the floor. "No sir. I've been in this hall the entire time getting clean glasses from that cupboard over there?" he pointed to the cupboard about five feet away.  
  
"Didn't you even see her go in?!"  
  
"That's impossible sir. The private rooms are locked for renovation. No one is supposed to be able to access these rooms. I was surprised to see you come out of one." The man suspiciously eyes Mei Zhou. "Excuse me for asking, but you don't look to well. I know you as a regular customer, but this club does not approve of drug usage. We do not tolerate that kind of activity here at all. Since you are such a good customer, though I'm willing to let that slide. Perhaps you were just hallucinating."  
  
Mei Zhou blinked his eyes in disbelief. He turned to look at his reflections against the walls of the hallway staring back at him. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. His hair was a mess. His eyes were a little blood shot and his entire body shaking. Was he hallucinating? It wouldn't be the first time he had fallen into a trip. Sometimes one person in the circle he hung out with would bring drugs into the group. Did someone slip him something?  
  
His back fell against the wall. He rubbed his forehead trying to sort out what had just happened. Not finding an answer into the dark hallway he stepped over the broken glass, but before leaving he took out his wallet. "Sorry for the glasses." He tossed a few thousand dollars onto the ground and walked out towards the exit of the club.  
  
As he walked down the street passing by the bright lights, he touched his fingers to his lips. He closed his eyes remembering the feel of her lips against his. Was it all just a hallucination? His heart pounded still feeling that adrenaline rush of finding her again. How could she just vanish into thin air? Was she even real? Or maybe it was a hallucination? Questions like these flooded his mind making his head spin.  
  
Exasperated and frustrated he pulled his jacket closer around his shivering body fighting back the harsh winds pushing against him, He took a deep breath once again smelling her scent, lavender. It felt almost as if she was there with her arms around him again. A burning desire was ignited in him that could not be extinguished.  
  
"I want her." 


	6. Dreams into reality

Disclaimer: I do not own MG/HYD, but can't I just borrow F4 for a few hours?  
  
To readers of this story: I really don't know what the hell I was thinking when I started this fic on a whim. There's just something about it that keeps making me come back and write more in between finishing up EADLF. I get some freakish adrenaline rush from this, the uncertainty of where it's going. Maybe it was that mocha chiller I had earlier, but my heart is racing. Gotta stop going into sugar and caffeine induced stupors when coming up with ideas. Well, the long awaited freaky chasing the girl thing is over for now, but after seeing F4's thoughts on her I am just writing myself into another pitfall. What does she want?  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams into reality  
  
In annoyance Hua Ze Lei rolled over in his bed once more trying to find a comfortable position. In the silent room, only the gentle rustling of the sheets beneath him broke the peaceful stillness he surrounded himself in. Generally, he wouldn't have much trouble falling asleep, but tonight he just couldn't do it. He sat up in bed to stare at the shadows cast against the walls prancing from one wall to the next in their own mocking dance. Glancing out towards the window, branches of the trees swaying in the night wind scratching against the glass. In frustration, he picked up his pillow and chucked it towards the dancing shadows. One again, he pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes trying to find his way to a peaceful slumber.  
  
Out of all the F4, Hua Ze Lei probably led the dullest lifestyle basking in his own indolent bliss. Mei Zhou had his parties. Ximen his women. Ah Si even had Xiao Zi and his red tagging to keep him occupied. Lei? Well, let's just say that out of 24 hours of the day 15 were spent sleeping and 2 playing the violin. The other miniscule 7 hours of the day were left for hanging out with F4, school, and eating. Of course, F3 was disgusted by his lifestyle wondering how he managed to stay so thin and lanky by staying in his restful sedentary position for so long. They did try to force him to see the world bombarding his room once in awhile to drag him out of bed, but sadly within a few minutes of being in the car he would be fast asleep again. It was exhausting work to get Lei out, and even after managing to get him out of his mansion he was never the greatest conversationalist either. The most you could get out of him was a slight thumbs up/down. If he did say something it was usually in his monotone barely audible voice. He was pretty damn boring actually, but considering the dynamics of their little group Lei's calm composure did bring some balance to them. Ah Si was loud enough for two people.  
  
Lei just didn't find any point in words. He found much more enjoyment in absorbing his surroundings studying everyone's actions. Since childhood, he had always preferred to be the spectator rather than participant. It was a certain detachment in his personality that drove people away, all except for F4. Heartless. Cold. Loneliness. These were the only emotions he knew how to feel. They say that true genius may only exist in madness, which was probably the truth when it came to Lei. Music was his most polished skill being able to compose private symphonies in his head. He would never share them with the world, though. They were all his own. His violin was the only thing he ever showed any tender affection for. Ximen and Mei Zhou jokingly referred to it as his mistress. In a way, it was a cruel joke. He had loved a woman once, but she had disappeared leaving him behind to face the world alone.  
  
"Fifteen hours, that's all I'm asking for," he grumbled to himself. He slammed his face against the mattress hoping to suffocate himself to the point of passing out. That could work.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Normally, Lei would have ignored his cell phone, but this caller was damn persistent letting the phone continue to ring for fifteen minutes. A certain anger was rising in his veins wanting to punish the bastard that dared intrude upon his sacred sleep. It was a blasphemous act. Whoever it was would feel his cold, icy wrath. He snatched the phone off the nightstand and pulled the receiver to his ear. He waited for them to speak first.  
  
"Lei, are you there?" a shaky, hoarse voice asked on the other line.  
  
The burning hatred that pulsed through is body quickly drained away.  
  
"Yeah. What is it Ah Si?" He sat up and leaned his back against the backboard. He was more than a little surprised to be receiving a call from his friend at such a late hour, but the tone in his voice was unmistakable. Something was wrong. From the other end, the sound of deep hurried breaths rushed into Lei's ear.  
  
"I'm not even sure if I should be talking to you about this. That night on the beach. The girl."  
  
Lei quickly cut him off before he could continue. His voice turned grave. "You know I would never say anything to the others about you talking to me about this, but you've got to stop. It's been three years. Get over it. The rest of us have. I've been patient enough having you call me like this in the middle of the night to talk about her, but there's no use in analyzing it anymore. We were drunk. That's it. I'm hanging up now and don't call me again about this." He pulled the phone away from his face and was about to slam the phone down, but something made him hesitate.  
  
"I saw her today. I think she's alive!"  
  
Shivers went up his spine tingling the hairs on his neck. For a moment, in the confines in his own room witnessed by the barren walls Hua Ze Lei's mask was broken. On instinct he gathered his thoughts with a prepared response.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Like that he hung the phone on a clearly distraught Ah Si. The phone rung once more, but hung up after two rings realizing Lei was not in the mood to talk. He lay back down and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
Damn it. Now I really can't sleep.  
  
He thrust the sheets off his body and sat up on the side of the bed staring around the room to find something to do to occupy his time. To his right, stood his music sheet stand and violin case on the floor beside it. Other than that the room was basically barren. No couch. No television. No radio. The few articles of furniture in the room consisted of his bed, a nightstand, and his violin. He looked towards the locked drawer of his nightstand hesitating whether or not to open it.  
  
Just this once. Just this once and I'll never look at it again.  
  
He picked up his wallet from his pants he had tossed onto the floor and pulled out a small key he tucked in once of the secret compartments. He closed his eyes, and jammed the key in hearing a loud click of the lock being opened. Inside his secret drawer rested an old used handkerchief. With a certain glint of tenderness he picked it up and inspected the dirty item in his had. Next, he took out a piece of paper with a sketch on it. The resemblance was uncanny. For a few minutes, as he clutched the handkerchief in one hand and the charcoal sketch in the other, the walls were privy once again to a miraculous sight. Hua Ze Lei smiled.  
  
Mei Zhou and Ximen may have forgotten her, but I haven't. We all know that Ah Si was obsessed at one point in finding her, but we were the ones to finally persuade him into telling his men to stop looking. They may have forgotten her, but not me. I know it was real. It had to be. Gingerly he traced his fingers alone the sketch he had made the second he returned home after the incident. Her face was permanently engraved in his mind. Down to the most minute details he had struggled to perfect them-the luminous glint in her eyes, the way her lips curved into that perfect smile, every stray strand of hair that fell over her face. Why can't you stop haunting me?  
  
He snapped out of his faraway gaze. Overcome with a growing restlessness, he pulled on the clothes that had been aimlessly ripped off earlier and tossed onto the ground. He grabbed his keys from the table and strode out of his room headed for the same place he always found himself wandering off to on nights like this.  
  
A few minutes later after recklessly speeding through the empty streets of Taipei in his silver BMW he came to a screeching halt. He was now a man possessed searching for the truth. Like all the other times he always turned up with the same thing-nothing. The cool sea breeze hit his face burning in his nostrils. As he walked along the shore, a solitary figure, he stared up at the large moon above basking in its comfort. It wasn't in complete vain that he had come to this place. The gentle lapping of the water against his bare feet and the lull of the waves crashing against the rocks did quell that agitation in his soul. For now, he would settle for this.  
  
He sat down playfully wriggling his feet under the warm sand. It was quite a warm night for the end of the summer. Soon, autumn would come and it would be too cold to come to such a place to cool off. He curled up his body pulling his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them. The melody of the waves hitting the shore was enough of a lullaby to draw him to sleep. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Finally he succumbed to his body's desires and drifted off.  
  
Come back.  
  
Come back.  
  
Return to me love, return to the sea.  
  
Instantly Lei's eyes popped open. That voice. Could it be possible?  
  
From the distance, he saw a faint figure of a woman emerge from the water. The wind was instantly knocked out of him at the sight of an angel emerging from the depths of the ocean. Drops of water trickled down her face and body. Her long black hair cloaked her shoulders sticking onto her arms. She walked closer and closer with a certain target in mind. She came to a stop and leaned her face down a few inches away from his. The dull glazed over look in her eyes was replaced by a playful yearning. The long white dress plastered itself onto her skin accentuating every curve and ripple of her well toned body. She brushed away the dripping strands of hair that hung forward hiding her eyes from his. Now her eyes met his gaze. It was an equal match between the two to see who would break first. Lei struggled to maintain his cool, uncaring gaze, but those mesmerizing eyes. Damn those eyes. There was a lovingness in them that he couldn't quite understand. It seemed unconditional without any reason behind it. Her final assault overwhelmed him. Slowly her lips curved into a small smile. Lei couldn't take it any longer. He broke away from her gaze and turned his head away not wanting to look anymore. She cupped his chin in her cold hands. He could feel his skin tingle at the very touch of her hand against his skin. She pulled his face back towards hers forcing him to face her. Cocking her head to one side, her kind face fell to disappointment at his reaction. She let go and began to walk away back towards the water. Her feet left a trail in the warm sand.  
  
Realization that he had somehow chased her away jolted him back into reality. It was out of character to do this, but all the restraint he had trained himself with was thrown out the window. His body lifted itself off the ground and he ran after her.  
  
Oddly enough, her light laughter filled the air. The harder he ran after her the faster she ran until finally he grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist not wanting to let her go again. He closed his eyes and gripped her even tighter pressing her cold, frail body into his. Slowly, he felt the salty sea water seep from her body soaking his clothes. Her body slightly trembled in his. She turned around and looked up into his face. An air of mischief glimmered in her eyes. Lei looked down realizing that he was immersed up o his knees in water having chased her into the ocean. She somehow managed to wriggle out of his arms like a snake and slid behind him. With one mighty shove he was propelled into the water face first.  
  
"What the?!" Lei yelled coughing up salty water for his mouth in spurts. His entire body trembled in the chilly waters. He ran a hand through his wet hair and glared at the girl who now cupped her mouth with her hand giggling. "I see how it is? You messed with the wrong person." He lunged forward and picked her up in the air and leapt into the waves holding her underwater with him.  
  
Somewhere in chaos of kicking legs and flailing arms he lost a old of her. Beneath the water it was complete darkness. He waved his arms around him hoping to find her. His lungs begging for oxygen propelled him above water. Lei opened his mouth gasping for precious air. The moon sent a glimmering glow on the surface of the now still waters that surrounded him. Where did she go? A few minutes passed and a newfound sense of worry hit him Why isn't she coming up? No one can hold their breath for that long? Was she drowning? He took a deep breath and dove down into the watery depths in search of his mystery girl, but once again the need for oxygen was too great forcing him to surface. A growing fear was eating away at him.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
He felt a slight tug at the waist of his pants. Startled he spun around and came face to face with her. An uncontrollable smile grew on his face upon knowing she was okay. He reached out a hand to her face hoping to god she was real. She placed her delicate long fingers over his lips staring at the unusual smile he now showed her. She innocently smiled at him not comprehending the short lived hell she put him through and pulled away from him lowering her head with a sudden shyness. Her movement only made Lei swim closer to her. The smile dropped from his face and his expression became solemn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "Don't do that ever again. Don't leave me." There was as an odd yearning in his voice that surprised even himself.Never in his life had he begged someone to. Generally he could care less if people left him, but this time it was different The thought of losing her again was almost unbearable like his heart was squeezing itself so tightly to the point of bursting. It was such an intense feeling.  
  
They silently stared at each other not making a sudden movement. The screeching of tired broke the tranquility. Bright flashed of lights were sent in their direction. Her eyes widened and she fervently pushed him away diving into the water. Lei tried to grab onto her leg as it quickly tread through the water, but she was already out of his grasp.  
  
"Damn,'' he muttered to himself. He felt a sudden sinking in his heart. As he swam towards shore he caught a glimpse of the vile intruders who dared encroach interrupt his time with her. To his surprise three figures stood out on the beach ignoring the others that stood only a few feet away. Lei dragged himself out of the water and approached his three childhood friends.  
  
"What are you doing, Lei?" Ah Si asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
Lei walked right past him and turned around scanning the ocean for any signs of her. He stood there for the next ten minutes in silence with a hope I his eyes that she would reemerge, but she didn't. Doubts loomed over him. She did jump off that cliff. It has been known for spirits to dwell in the place where they had left their corporeal states haunting the area with unresolved issues. No, she is alive. I felt her in my arms. I could touch and feel her. She's back. I know it.  
  
"What are you two dong here, too?" Ah Si turned to Mei Zhou and Ximen who had remained quiet the entire time.  
  
Mei Zhou only hugged his jacket tighter around his body lost in his own world. For a moment he turned to look at Ah Si in acknowledgement of his presence only to just shrug his shoulders.  
  
"Ximen?"  
  
Ximen stared out towards the ocean with a longing in is face. "I don't know. I was driving in my car and somehow I got here." With those few words Ximen returned to his thoughts.  
  
"And you Lei. You never answered my question. You're soaking wet. What the hell possessed you to swim alone in the middle of the night?"  
  
Lei just ignored Ah Si's questions and proceeded to walk away. The other three instinctively followed him along the all to familiar path they had tread on so long ago. Now they stood tall near the edge of the cliff looking out towards the infinite sea stretching for miles and miles. From the horizon, a small blaring red orange haze began to rise. It was already sunrise.  
  
"I'm going home," Lei mumbled leaving his three companions alone to witness the dawning of a new day. They didn't eve seem to care or notice that he left. They were all lost in tier own private thoughts trying to sort out the strange night wondering whether their dreams were reality or vice versa.  
  
In solitude Lei drove home and entered hi mansion surprising the maids who backed away from their master n shock. A long trail of water followed him ending at where the door slammed shut. Not caring about being soaked to the bone he laid down on the bed. He threw his arms out to his sides feeling something crumple under the weight of his hand. He picked up the charcoal drawing he had been looking at earlier and held it up to his face.  
  
He smiled to himself. "I do care."  
  
Not wanting to sleep anymore he peeled off his wet clothing and changed into some dry ones. That morning behind closed doors, the maids cleaned to the sound of the violin seeping out of his room.  
  
******Later that day*******  
  
It was noon already and the Ying De's café was already abuzz with students milling about meeting up with friends for lunch. F4 in the corner at their usual table ignoring all the chaos around they normally did. However, there seemed to be something amiss with the tone of their company. Ah Si was not his usual boisterous self cursing under his breath making note of his next red tag target. For once, Mei Zhou wasn't engrossed by his PDA making arrangements for what party to go to that night. Ximen wasn't on the phone setting up his next one week conquest. Even Lei, who was normally quiet and reserved seemed a little off today. None of them noticed this, though. They all just seemed to stare at different parts of the room pondering quietly to themselves.  
  
"Ah Si!" a cheerful voice boomed from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh god," Ah Si grumbled to himself upon seeing Xiao Zi running towards their table. She stopped in front of them trying to catch her breath. "I was looking all over for you." She smiled at the other three receiving no acknowledgement in their behalf. She suspiciously eyes all of them. "What's wrong with all you today?"  
  
"Not feeling well today," Mei Zhou muttered before slipping into his daze once again.  
  
"What do you want?" Ximen asked with a tone of that showed utter lack of care in her response.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for you today?" Ah Si growled.  
  
A look of hurt spread across Xiao Zi's face wondering what she did wrong t make Ah Si so hostile towards her. Without any invitation she took a seat next to Ah Si. "I wanted you to meet a new friend of mine. She just transferred to Ying De and I wanted to introduce her to you all. There she is now!" She stood up and waved to a girl who was now walking towards them.  
  
As she came closer and closer, the room suddenly seemed to turn deathly silent. All eyes followed her every movement. F4's gasps echoed through the room. She wore a cream colored knee length skirt with a pale yellow silk halter top showing off her naked shoulders. With each step she took there was a certain bounce in it. Her long black hair was swept to the side draped over one shoulder. She came to a stop and smiled. "Hello. My name is Mu Ye Shan Cai."  
  
It was an odd sight to see F4 taken aback by some strange girl. Xiao Zi over at the normally arrogant and suave men who now seemed like shy adolescent boys afraid to talk to a girl. "Shan Cai, sit down."  
  
"Yeah, sit down," Mei Zhou sputtered out.  
  
"Please," Ximen motioned.  
  
Lei left his eyes transfixed on the girl practically gawking at her every movement.  
  
"You?!" Ah Si uttered quickly before closing his mouth trying to take in the shock. Shan Cai stood in front of them shifting uneasily feeling awkward at having these men stare at them.  
  
"Please excuse them, Shan Cai. I don't know what's gotten into them today. This is the famous F4 I was telling you all about today. This curly haired normally loud mouthed man beside me is my fiancé, Dao Ming Si. That's Mei Zhou Ling. Ximen Zhong Er Lang. And finally the quiet one to your left is Hua Ze Lei."  
  
Shan Cai bowed her head down a little. "Nice to meet you."  
  
The next few minutes were spent in a very awkward silence. Xiao Zi tried to start some sort of polite conversation to lighten the mood, but all F4 did was stare at her new friend. It was rather rude actually the way they stared at her as if she had two heads.  
  
Abruptly Shan Cai stood up from the table startling F4 to all stand up at once. She nervously picked up her purse and looked towards Xiao Zi with a pleading look to let her leave. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel very comfortable here Xiao Zi. I think I should go. I have an appointment I should be getting to." She pushed her chair back into the table and waved a goodbye. "Thank you for letting me sit with you today being new here and all."  
  
Xiao Zi stood up and approached Shan Cai giving her a little apologetic hug. "I really don't know what's gotten into them today. They normally aren't like this," she whispered into her ear.  
  
"Their staring kind of freaks me out. I don't think it's a good idea if I sit with you during lunch," she accidentally whispered a little too loudly that F4 could hear. She released herself form Xiao Zi's embrace and walked out the door.  
  
F4 slumped back down in their seats still in shock.  
  
Xiao Zi spun around. She couldn't take their weird behavior anymore. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"  
  
"We've gotta go," Mei Zhou broke in ignoring the girl's screaming.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ximen stood up and pulled Ah Si up rousing him from his stupor.  
  
Lei nodded his head in agreement and was already headed out the door.  
  
They all sauntered out of the café leaving a very flustered and confused Xiao Zi behind.  
  
"Jackasses," she muttered o herself as sat down at the now empty table.  
  
Finally after spending the rest of the afternoon filling out paperwork finalizing her transfer to Ying De, Shan Cai was free to go home. It had been a truly tiring day meeting hundreds of new people struggling to learn new names and adapt to her surroundings. She settled into the drivers' seat of her new convertible listening to the light beat of the jazz music playing over her radio. Upon reaching her high rise apartment complex, she Cheerily greeted her doorman and proceeded into the elevator pressing 40. The elevator doors creaked opened leading her to the door of her penthouse. Wearily she unlocked the door and tossed her purse onto the table. She slipped off her heels and now walked barefoot on the soft cushy carpet. Lackadaisically she flipped through the mail she picked up on her way up. She let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the bar pouring herself a strong drink-whiskey would hit the spot right about now. She plopped herself down onto the couch and sipped her drink thinking about all she had accomplished today. Downing the rest of her glass, she raised her head in satisfaction. She glanced over at the white dress laid out on the arm of the other side of the couch. A small smile spread across her lips. Alone in the darkness of her luxurious penthouse her slight chuckle echoed in the still air.  
  
"F4, I'm going to make your lives fucking hell." 


	7. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of HYD/MG, but oh how rich and fat I would be if I did.  
  
Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin  
  
"It's her! I could recognize that face from anywhere." Ah Si frantically paced back and forth in the living room running his fingers through his curly locks. Actually it looked more like he was trying to pull out his hair.  
  
"Calm down, Ah Si," Ximen sighed as he pulled back the tab to another can of beer. The rich foam spurted out from the can spilling out onto the table. "I mean the resemblance is uncanny, but we can't be sure if she's the same person."  
  
"Ximen's right. We should wait before we do anything stupid." Mei Zhou leaned back on his chair resting it on the two back legs. "I think we already freaked her out enough with our smooth moves this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought we were some pervert stalkers. We should stay away from her for now."  
  
"I've already thought of that. I sent out my best men to investigate her past."  
  
Lei's body stirred on the couch where he appeared to be sleeping. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open. "What will you do if it is her?"  
  
They all remained silent pondering over Lei's simple question. What would they do if it really was her? And if it wasn't? They pushed these thoughts to the back of their head. It could be a second chance and they couldn't risk screwing it up.  
  
Mei Zhou snapped out of his daze. "So we all agree? None of us will make a move on her."  
  
F2 just nodded in agreement while Lei slipped back into his peaceful slumber. They could all feel the rising tension in the room. Each had their own hidden agenda hidden from the others. The truth was they all wanted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shan Cai thrust open the heavy curtains letting the warm refreshing rays of the sun beat down on her pale complexion. It was only 7 in the morning, but already she had accomplished more than most people dreamed of in one morning. It was a morning like any other for her consisting of her daily morning routine. She was up at 5, washed up, and out the door for her usual 5 mile run through the local park a few blocks away. Then it was back home for a quick shower, change of clothes, breakfast, and out the door again to get to school. However, this morning she was able to go through her regimen much more quickly with a half hour to spare. Something was amiss.  
  
She lifted her cup of tea to her lips letting the warm liquid slide down her throat. The time has finally come. I've dreamt for the day when I would be back here to face them. I made sure you would remember me intricately laying out all the groundwork for that night. Dao Ming Si was easy to lure into my trap. It was perfect the way you chased me through the street. All my data on you and Xiao Zi was correct. I knew you would draw Hua Ze Lei to me. He spends almost every night at the beach. Mei Zhou Ling and Ximen Zhong Er Lang. That took a little more craftiness. All I needed was to pay off the right people- the concierge, Cindy, and that bartender to play along with my act. I spent quite a hefty sum to get it right, but it was worth every penny. That look of shock on your faces upon seeing me at Ying De was priceless. Three years spent planning, calculating and studying your every move. Three goddamn years.  
  
Shan Cai placed her cup onto the table and picked up her keys. She quickly scribbled down a list of instructions for the maid to take care. For one brief moment, she stopped in front of the mantle of the fireplace to take one last glance at a photograph. The smiling faces looked back at her without a care in the world. It was the only item in her entire apartment that vaguely revealed a bit of her human side. The décor of her abode left little room for weak sentimentality. The rooms were filled with expensive furnishings that lacked any real comfort or life draped in dark hues and cold steel or leather. Her home only emitted a sense of harsh cold and loneliness. Lovingly her fingertips grazed the familiar faces. A distant expression crossed her face reminiscent of more carefree days of her youth. However, this tiny glimpse into her soul did not last long. The small smile curled on her lips fell. Flashes of distant memories she had buried al long time ago slowly resurfaced. The day she received her acceptance letter into Ying De University. Her father insisting they go out and celebrate smiling happily as the sped down the winding road along the coast. The car swerving back and forth teetering on completely falling off. The sound of glass shattering all around her. Screams. Blood. The wail of paramedics approaching them. Finally there was darkness. She picked up the photo and placed it into a drawer locking away that part of her heart that could feel.  
  
"You'll pay for what you have done."  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Good morning!" a overly cheerful shrieked over the phone.  
  
Shan Cai pulled the phone away from her ear trying to check if her eardrums were still intact. She held back the urge to scream profanities into the phone, and quickly composed herself answering in an overly sweet tone she had learned to adapt to when talking to others. "Good morning, Xiao Zi. For what do I deserve the pleasure of such an early phone call?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to catch you before you left for school. I feel really guilty about putting you in such an awkward position yesterday."  
  
"Forget about it. It was nothing really," she coolly replied.  
  
"No. I want to make up for it. How about I take you out for breakfast? We could talk and get to know each other a little better. I really hope you still want to be friends. It's hard for me to meet new people since everyone tends to shy away from me for hanging out with F4. They don't really welcome new people into the group. I'm not even quite welcome most of the time."  
  
Shan Cai twirled a strand of hair in her fingers half listening to Xiao Zi ramble on the other hand. Inside her head, she laughed to herself. That girl was really annoyingly foolish. She may prove to be more useful than I thought. In the past, I probably would have welcomed the idea of making her a friend. Perhaps in another time and another place things would have been drastically different. That was then and this is now, though. Deep down in the deep recesses of her blackened heart, Shan Cai could feel a brief twinge of guilt at using such a trusting girl letting her former self emerge. She pushed these qualms aside and refocused her attentions at the task at hand. Xiao Zi would just be a casualty in the war between F4 and I. It's her own fault that she's too trusting of other strangers. If it wasn't me then it would have been someone else. Dumb bitch.  
  
"Shan Cai? Are you still there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm still here. I was just thinking about what you were asking. I would love to join you and F4 for breakfast. They seem like nice people and all."  
  
A short pause came from the other end. "Great! I'm so glad you agreed to come. It'll be nice to have another woman at the table counteracting that testosterone driven table. I'll meet you in 20 minutes in the café at the same table as yesterday. See you then."  
  
"See you then," Shan Cai answered in an equally cheerful voice. She picked up her purse and walked out the door.  
  
While barreling down the streets towards Ying De in her car, Shan Cai found her mind drifting off once again. Do I feel remorse for what I will do? No. I've learned that emotions are for the weak. I've always claimed the upper hand by keeping my emotions in check. I've sacrificed my conscious to get where I am. The old Shan Cai would cringe at the things I've done to get where I am today. She was pathetically weak. She couldn't stand up to those boys that tried to rape her three years ago. She felt the walls of her heart tighten at the sound of Hua Ze Lei's cold dismissal of her existence. She even gladly forgave him that day letting her grudge slide with the simple gesture of his handkerchief being offered to her. I hate her for her sentimental heart. She was a waste of space. I killed that part of me a long time ago.  
  
Within a few minutes, she pulled her convertible into her assigned parking space a short distance away from the entrance of the school. You could tell that the school was solely based on rank. The richer you were the better the spot you got. In this world, money spoke volumes. She peered forward seeing four silver BMW's pull up into four blocked out spaces. They all perfectly lined up one next to the other. Xiao Zi stepped out from the passenger side of the car beside Dao Ming Si. Her mouth was moving at an abnormally fast pace. Mei Zhou hopped out of his car and playfully draped an arm around Ximen's shoulder. Hua Ze Lei lethargically emerged from his vehicle with his usual hunched over indifferent posture. They group strode into Ying De like a lion pack with Dao Ming Si as the leader in front, Mei Zhou and Ximen in the middle, and Lei straggling behind. Xiao Zi wrapped herself around one of Dao Ming Si's arms prattling on and on into his ear.  
  
She took one last look at myself in the rear view mirror making sure her face was immaculate. Something wasn't right though. She looked at the loose strands of hair that fell over her face and decided to plait her hair into two long braids. It would add just the right touch of innocence to her persona. She dabbed a little lip gloss onto her lips that turned into a forced smile. She stepped out of the car ready to meet them.  
  
The slight clack of her heels made her entrance known the second she entered the room. It was really a common sight for her to have that kind of reaction. She had a certain charisma about her that would bring the rowdiest of rooms to a quiet hush. From behind her back, she could faintly hear the small whispers of her classmates spreading half truths about who she was that gave her the right to approach F4's table.  
  
Xiao Zi looked up from her plate of food and grinned. "Shan Cai! I'm so happy you made it."  
  
"Well I told you I was on my way," Shan Cai replied with a light angelic laugh.  
  
Mei Zhou stood up and pulled out the empty chair beside him earning glares from Ximen and Dao Ming Si. "Why don't you sit here?"  
  
She gladly accepted his offer and sat down in the chair allowing Mei Zhou to push her closer to the table. "Thank you.Mei Zhou, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you remembered." He sat down beside her slightly blushing.  
  
From across the table, Ah Si glared daggers at Mei Zhou, but he didn't seem to notice much since his eyes were fixed on the angel beside him. To him, they were in their own world. His heart lifted a little the moment he smelled the sweet waft of lavender from her. It was enough proof that it had to be him.  
  
Lei slouched in his chair beside Shan Cai oddly more alert than usual. The moment he heard her soft footsteps approaching his entire body became invigorated.  
  
"So, Shan Cai.is this your first time in Taiwan or have you been here before?" Ximen asked rather awkwardly trying his best not to sound desperate for information.  
  
Shan Cai turned her attention towards Ximen and focused her mind on the prepared answers she had engraved in her brain. They were the perfect lies. "Oh, I was born here, but my family emigrated to the United States when I was young. My parents always wanted to come back, though. Actually this is the first time I've ever been back. I was lucky that I bumped into Xiao Zi a few days ago."  
  
"So you came back with your parents?" Mei Zhou blurted out.  
  
Shan Cai's face darkened. "No. I came back alone. My parents died a few years ago. I thought I could fulfill their wish by coming back here to live alone. They always said this place could our only home. Coming back here makes me feel like they are still with me."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok. You didn't know."  
  
"So, how did you guys meet?" Ah Si asked breaking into their conversation. He raised a suspicious eyebrow wondering how she had managed to be so close to him, yet so far for the last few days.  
  
She redirected her attention to Ah Si focusing her eyes on his as she had done to the others, a technique she had learned to lure people in. "I bumped into Xiao Zi while I was out shopping. I didn't really know my way around and had no idea what was in fashion here. Xiao Zi happened to find me lost in a boutique trying to find the right clothes for school."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" his rising voice accused.  
  
Xiao Zi slammed down her fork in annoyance. "I told you about Shan Cai a few days ago. You never listen to me do you? Don't you remember me telling about how I had made a new friend the day you decided to bail out on our date. I was annoyed at you, so I decided to go shopping to vent out my anger on my credit cards. I just so happened to meet Shan Cai there. I swear to god sometimes talking to you is like talking to a rock!"  
  
Shan Cai covered her mouth giggling while Ximen and Mei Zhou burst out laughing. Even Lei, who appeared to be lost in his own world the entire time put out his thumb to turning it down.  
  
"You two already act like a married couple." Shan Cai glanced from Ah Si to Xiao Zi. "I envy that you've found someone special."  
  
Xiao Zi's scowl quickly changed into a beaming smile. She blushed a little. "Really?!" For the moment, she was appeased with the compliment. "So, do you have someone special, Shan Cai?"  
  
A quiet lull settled at the table. F4 intensified their gazes on the girl anticipating her response that would make it or break their hearts. They were filled with doubt that a girl like her wouldn't be taken yet. What guy in his right mind would not go after someone like her?  
  
A short pause followed. Shan Cai just blankly smiled. A light laugh exploded form her lips. "Me? There hasn't been anyone in awhile. I've dated a few men, but nothing serious."  
  
Xiao Zi's mouth dropped in horror and shock. "What?! That's impossible. You're such a sweet, kind person. Any guy would love to go out with you." She crossed her arms against her chest forming a plot in her head. "How about I introduce you to some guys?"  
  
Lei's heart beat quickened startling him. Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't even be thinking such things, but the pause she took before answering Xiao Zi's question felt like years. I can't let myself feel this way. I can't betray her. There's only room for one woman in my heart.  
  
Ximen's mind was racing with ideas at the sound of her confession of being single. She was fair game. Instantly his playboy mask was put on. "I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend. It's a shame that a beautiful woman like you has to be all alone in a new place." On purpose, he lowered his eyes in a seductive manner releasing his pheromones.  
  
Mei Zhou caught a glimpse of that look in Ximen's eyes. What is he trying to do? We all promised to leave her alone for now. That bastard, Ximen. He's probably already booking the hotel room in his mind. Two can play that game. "Why don't I show you around the city one day? I know where all the best parties and clubs are."  
  
I can't believe those two, Ah Si fumed in his head. I won't let those two horny dogs steal her away. Damn Xiao Zi! Why did she have to be Shan Cai's friend. She probably thinks I'm into the idea of marrying that monkey girl. I've got to come up with something. Ah Si was about to open his mouth to say something, but Xiao Zi spoke up before he even got the chance.  
  
"I didn't mean you 3 when I suggested introducing her to some guys. I was talking about respectable men," she jeered. She leaned across the table ignoring the rest of F4. "You don't want to go anywhere with these guys. "Stay away from these guys. Ximen has a policy of one week girlfriends. He changes them as often as he switches cars. Mei Zhou just goes for pretty girls with huge tits, no brains, and pretty faces. They'll just leave you like a bad one night stand. Sometimes I'm scared that talking to them would give me a VD, if you get what I mean? And Hua Ze Lei? Well, Hua Ze Lei is just plain weird. He's always quiet and sad looking. Just looking at him will tell you he's carrying a ton of baggage in that suicidal drug addict kind of way. Who sleeps that much? I think I'm lucky that all I got was this freak here with a sister complex and violent disposition."  
  
"Hey! We're right here!" Mei Zhou jumped up sending his chair reeling backwards.  
  
"We aren't that bad!" Ximen yelled trying to cover his ass. Although he couldn't help but feel it was partially true.  
  
Hua Ze Lei remained speechless staring out the window. He ignored Xiao Zi's analysis of F4's personalities.  
  
Ah Si smirked to himself in triumph feeling quite proud of Xiao Zi and how she managed to ruin Ximen and Mei Zhou's chances.  
  
"I really don't need to be introduced to anyone, Xiao Zi. I can meet Mr. Right on my own. I've always been a casual dater."  
  
"How about just a little help?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Please?! I know the perfect guy for you."  
  
"Just leave her alone. She doesn't want your help. I don't see why you think you would be such a great matchmaker? The only reason we're together is because our parents arranged this engagement. Nothing can make me drag my ass down the aisle for you. Be sure that I'll never marry you, monkey girl!"  
  
Xiao Zi's normal cheery disposition faded. He had taken it one step too far. Her voice was shaking. "You can be a real dick. All I've ever shown you was love and what do I get in return. A shitload of crap. You make it impossible for anyone but your precious F4 to love you. I can't stand the sight of you right now. I'll see you later Shan Cai. I need to be alone." In a huff, Xiao Zi stormed out of the café knocking innocent passersby out of her way like a tornado. Hell hath no fury like Xiao Zi scorned.  
  
The school bells tolled signaling the beginning of the school day. "I've got class in an hour," Shan Cai slid out of her seat and strode out of the café with F4's eyes on her back.  
  
F4 sat in their seats stunned. Trouble was brewing, but they were blinded by their own selfish desires. As Shan Cai wandered through the halls to her first class and F4 dispersed to go loiter in their own respective spots around school, one thought lingered in their minds. Simultaneously, they all secretly smiled to themselves pondering over their hidden agendas. Let the games begin. 


	8. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD/MG. I'm just a poor schmuck.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Untitled.  
  
I couldn't come up with a title to describe this very very very very odd chapter. I'll make up one later.  
  
  
Shan Cai went through the tedium of her day passing through each class letting the sheer boredom sink in. School used to be something she enjoyed, but not Ying De. Ying De couldn't even be considered an actual competitive university. It was more of a social gathering place for all the elitist snobs vying to snag the slightest chance of furthering their quest to climb the hierarchy of wealth. The women were ruthless cold-hearted gold diggers constantly calculating methods of capturing some wealthy husband. The men, well if you could even call them men, strutted around either like hopeless lackeys of F4 attempting to come into their good graces. The rest were meek simpletons praying every second of the day they would not encounter the group to avoid making some faux pas earning an infamous red tag. Learning? That was a joke. Half the time the professors were incompetent rejects who couldn't cut it in the real world. It was much easier to yack on and on about abstract theories and hypothetical situations. Like the saying goes, those who can't do, teach.   
  
Shan Cai released a heavy sigh as she stopped in front of the classroom door. It was her last class of the day and she couldn't wait to get it over with. Although today's schedule was a short day, it seemed to drag on for an eternity.   
  
It's finally the last class of this dreadful day. I can barely keep my eyes open. She grumpily trudged down the hall pausing every few steps to let out a long yawn. She yanked up the strap of her messenger bag that had begun to slide off her shoulder. Just one more to go and then I'm free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hua Ze Lei's head dropped down lower and lower into his chest as his mind slipped in and out of consciousness. Normally he would have gone home to his warm bed by this time of day, but there was just some nagging voice in his head that kept screaming at him to go to class. Through the tiny slit of his eyes, he watched the professor furiously writing something on the board with his back turned to the students rambling on and on. To his right, the girls were busy whispering to themselves absorbed in mindless banter about the latest fashions and sordid gossip. Every once in awhile, one would throw a look in his direction hoping to get his attention, but he just fixed his mask piercing right through them with his dead eyes. The guys were no better than the girls. They were all engrossed in one thing or another. The guy in front of him was busy sneaking a peak at a porn magazine in plain view while elbowing his cronies pointing at the lewdly posed woman baring her all.   
  
They were all insipid, shallow idiots.   
  
He was thrust out of his random musings by the clicking of heels.   
  
The professor stopped mid sentence abruptly dragging the chalk down the board losing his train of thought. He snapped the chalk gripped in between his fingers. He glanced up at the petite girl that sauntered into the classroom completely ignoring him. An evil grin spread across his lips. After spending the last 15 minutes talking to himself while his students rudely ignored his existence the man was quite disturbed and itching to get some retribution for his loss of dignity. This girl looked like the perfect target. She stopped for a moment in front of him sweetly smiling. She politely bowed her head down and introduced herself.  
  
Hello. I'm the new transfers student, Mu Ye Shan Cai. Nice to meet you.  
  
The man continued to calculate in his mind all the different ways he could take advantage of this situation. She would be an easy target to get his ego fix. He slowly cleared his throat.  
  
You're late, he snidely spat at her rejecting her kind salutation.   
  
The fixed smile on her face fell. She blankly stared at him wondering what was his problem. Then I apologize for being tardy. She started to walk past him, but the professor jumped in her way pushing her face into his.  
  
Are you that stupid? Do you think I would let you off that easily?' he sneered.   
  
The kind smile on her face disappeared and was replaced with a solemn expression. I admitted my mistake, but I believe that calling me stupid is uncalled for. I do not pay good money to come to this school to hear some crack pot who calls him a teacher try to demean me to feel better about his own pathetic existence.  
  
Lateness deserves punishment.  
  
Everyone in the room dropped whatever they were focused on to watch the drama unfolding before them.   
  
Shan Cai blankly stared at him with a confused look on her face. At that moment she let out a long yawn. You've got to be kidding me? This isn't third grade.  
  
The vein in his forehead was starting to throb under his skin. It was annoying him even more that this girl didn't show any sign of fear. He grabbed the metal ruler on the desk. Put out your arm! Someone needs to be disciplined. He pushed down on her shoulder forcing her onto the ground onto her knees. He snatched one of her arms and held it out in front of him.   
  
Shan Cai kept her solemn face not wanting to give in. She watched the unreasonable man raise the ruler higher in the air waiting to hear the whistle of the metal slicing through the air.   
  
For a moment, Hua Ze Lei felt that strange feeling like déjà vu. Could it really be that coincidental to happen all over again? Was fate giving him a second chance to do things right this time? From around him he could hear snickering.   
  
The slut deserves it. She was the one who had the nerve to sit with F4 the other day.  
  
I know what you mean. It saves the rest of us time to teach her a lesson.  
  
A rising anger was growing inside of him. What the hell was wrong with these people?! He opened his mouth to stop the insanity that was taking place, but it was too late.  
  
As the professor swiftly dropped the ruler towards her bare flesh, her eyes dangerously flickered grabbing onto his arm before he could do any real harm. She twisted him arm backwards until he cried out in pain. It's quite dangerous to play with such things, she mockingly laughed. She grabbed the ruler from his hand and tossed it to the side. With a cat like gracefulness, she swerved around the man nursing his arm. She picked up a piece of chalk and completed the problem on the board he had been meticulously struggling to solve. While he had taken much difficulty to get to the point where he left off, Shan Cai easily completed it with one quick glance. She wiped out all his scribbling on the board and came to the answer in three steps. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You could have solved this much simpler without all these careless mistakes. From your work I can see I will not be needing this class. Consider this my formal withdrawal. She threw the chalk onto the desk and spun around out the door with her hair whipping behind her.   
  
You little bitch, he muttered to himself.  
  
She shocked her head backwards eyeing him with an intense fury. I would watch your mouth sir. I might have a little chat with the chairman about your teaching techniques. I think the school would look down upon a lawsuit for attempted assault, she sneered.  
  
He took a few steps back knowing he had been defeated. He lowered his head in submission.  
  
I thought you would see things my way.  
  
She disappeared out the door leaving the class in utter shock and silence. She was something to be reckoned with.   
  
She didn't need me, Hua Ze Lei mused to himself. She could handle herself. She wasn't the same timid girl anymore. He leaned back in his chair watching the teacher trying to make futile attempts to regain the attention of the class. In frustration, he suddenly jerked out of his chair causing everyone to turn around to see what was the matter. He brushed past the leering eyes and out the door without a single word. The speechless professor threw his hands up in the air and gave up for the rest of the day.   
  
Shan Cai ran up the stairs feeling her lungs begging for oxygen, but she didn't lessen her pace. She kicked the door open with her foot and ran out into he bright light of day. In a moment of unbridled fury, she chucked her bag against the wall and screamed at the top of her lungs spitting out the bile that rose in her throat. Her chest heaved up and down with each deep breath she was forced to take.   
  
What kind of place is this?! You would think that the elite would put on a higher standard of civility, but it seems anything goes here. To think, I once dreamt of coming here. She pulled herself up onto the stone wall and raised her face to the sun's inviting warmth. The cool breeze sent a tingling sensation through her body as it brushed by tickling her bare skin. Closing her eyes, she allowed the soothing stillness of the roof quell her anger. Slowly, she began to clear her mind honing her focus into tranquil meditation.  
  
Lei trudged up the stairs with his shoulders slumped. Each step he took lifted his spirit in hopes he would soon be lost in a peaceful slumber. Too much had happened in the last few days. Being over stimulated had proven to be too much on the lethargic boy. He gently pushed the door open to catch a glimpse of something surreal. His heart began to pound at the sight of her soft, supple lips curved into a small smile. Her face seemed so relaxed and free illuminated by the sun. It was one of those rare moments he wished to capture in his heart forever as a prized secret from the world. She truly was an angel.   
  
Shan Cai's back stiffened sensing eyes bearing down on her. The smile on her face fell. She slowly opened her eyes and replaced the glint of joy in them with a glazed, dullness. She turned her head and hopped off from the wall letting her feet softly touch the ground as if she had floated down.   
  
Shouldn't you be in class? she smirked.   
  
Lei settled himself onto the ground leaning his head against the cold brick of the wall. Shaded by the barrier, he cocked his head to one side. What's the point?  
  
You come here often?  
  
It's quiet. It's a good place to sleep.  
  
Lei mentally slapped himself wondering why he actually spoke a full sentence to this girl. Nothing was making nay sense to him right now. A strong desire was growing inside of him. It wasn't exactly love? No. It was more a longing for companionship. Secretly he wished this girl would pull him out of the doldrums of his restlessness.   
  
She swaggered closer to him and leaned against the wall. Looking down she let out a girlish giggle. You look so cute like that. She hesitantly extended a hand placing it on his head. Her nails grazed his scalp running through his messy locks. A distant smile curled onto her lips. I can see a deep sadness in you.  
  
Lei opened his eyes startled by her actions. She had this power to comfort him in a way no other had done in a long time. However, her question awakened him from his safe place. His radar picked up the need to put up his defensive walls. You don't know anything about me, he coldly snapped back.  
  
Shan Cai dusted off the back of her skirt and picked up her bag strewn on the ground next to her foot. She slung it over her shoulder and bent down close to his face. With her face a few inches from his she murmured, I don't, Hua Ze Lei. It doesn't matter to me. I don't care for other people's business.  
  
With those few words she walked out the door and disappeared down the dark stairwell.   
  
Hua Ze Lei felt his body shiver. What was that? All these years he had muttered those same words to anyone who tried to get close to him. It was ironic how the same words I've uttered thousand of times have boomeranged back at me piercing my heart. It's only deserving that I be stung by my own words. Not wanting to think anymore, he pushed these thoughts out of his mind and returned to his melancholy daze.  
  
Shan Cai quickened her steps sensing the adrenaline rush pulsing through her veins. It was a small victory on her part, but soon the game will truly begin. I sensed that brief moment he let down his defenses. All I need to do is to get him more comfortable with me. I will do this slowly and inconspicuously. You will never see it coming. I will do it. I know the secret you are hiding. I shall lure it out of you to hear those words spill out from your lips in confession, and I shall be the one to strike you down.  
  
In her mind, she crossed out one of her tasks for the day. Only three more to go, she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dao Ming Si briskly strode through the halls scaring the wits out of the innocent fellow students minding their own business. Everyone could see he was in one of his moods. He wasn't completely heartless to Xiao Zi's plight. I mean, he did sort of have some feelings for her, but they were more the kind you would have for a dog that always follows you around. No matter how many times you mistreat it and kick it away, it would come back to you after licking its wounds.   
  
Stupid woman! Why the hell did she have to get so defensive over something so stupid. I'll never understand her. From day one, I've made it perfectly clear that I would rather die than marry the likes of her. I see the hell that Da Jie puts her husband through. No way would I suffer the same cruel indignity of an arranged marriage. The worst part is that she made a scene in front of Shan Cai. That pretty much ruins any chances I have with her. That girl should stop letting her mouth fly off about our engagement. It's not my choice to be stuck with her. It's all my damn parents fault anyway. After this morning god knows what she thinks of me. Some future wife beater? Fuck. I can't stand this shit anymore.   
  
The scowl imprinted on his face soured to a greater degree. In frustration, he raised his foot kicking in a pair of the steel lockers. At the sound of steel crunching under his foot chaos ensued with people running into the nearest doors. Ah Si pulled out his cell phone.  
  
I want everyone assembled in an hour, he sternly barked.  
  
He needed to get out some of his pent up anger now. This was the best way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normally at this time of day, Ximen have been busy on his cell scrolling through the endless list of names trying to choose which one it would be tonight. However, today he was having an especially hard time choosing. There was only one woman on his mind right now. It was a strange feeling for the playboy. For once, he was scared to approach a girl. He laid back onto the grassy lawn staring up at the green screen.   
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I've probably landed thousands of women, but I'm too scared to approach her. It's not the fear that she'll reject me. Will she end up like all the others? I don't know if I could give her more. I haven't felt this way in a long time, before it all came crashing down on me.   
  
he groaned aloud. Just pick one.  
  
He continued to stare up at his phone running through the . Suddenly a shadow cast over his face. He squinted his eyes at the sudden change in light.  
  
Why don't you just close your eyes and push call? she laughed.  
  
Shan Cai. He jumped up startled by her sudden appearance. A soft pink blush flushed over his cheeks.   
  
Shan Cai pulled off her heels and walked a small circle around him taking one bouncy step after another as if she were in a ballet. Ximen was too enamored with her at the moment to realize she had snatched the phone out of his hand. Whoa! You're phonebook is full. She yanked the ties out of her pigtails and tousled her hair free from the braids. She fell to her knees and laid down on the grassy knoll beside him. He hair splayed out around her in a blanket. Let me help you. She gently nudged him to lay back down beside her.  
  
Ximen couldn't believe the euphoria of being so close to her right now. His head fell on a few loose strands of her hair. He resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around her soft tresses. He took a deep breath breathing in her scent. He couldn't quite tell what it was exactly. It smelled like no other perfume he had smelled before. Generally all the women he ever encountered were drenched in some expensive French perfume that made his nostrils burn.  
  
She rolled her head towards his face and smiled. Close your eyes. Give me your hand.  
  
He nodded his head and obediently extended his hand to her. The moment her soft fingertips brushed his hand a jolt of electricity pulsed through him. It was as if he was seeing a woman in her pure essence for the first time. God, she's beautiful, he thought to himself. He felt her small delicate fingers wrap around his hand as she placed the cell phone into his palm. She guided his thumb to push down on the arrow.   
  
Open them, she hoarsely whispered into his ear.   
  
His eyelids fluttered open at the light brush of her warm breath against his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as well as some other parts of his anatomy he tried to hide in embarrassment. He rolled onto his stomach hoping she didn't catch a glimpse of his lower half.   
  
he mumbled to himself staring at the name in front of him. He veiled his disappointment with a haphazardly forced smile when he realized her soft, brown eyes staring intently upon him.  
  
She cocked her head to one side. Not a good choice?  
  
Ximen immediately nodded his head dumbstruck. No. She'll do for tonight. As his lips were moving his mind screamed at the same time for not doing anything. Now was his chance and he was screwing it up. Shan Cai, I  
  
She turned her face away from his and began pulling out long blades of grass to let them slip through her fingers into the breeze. I admire you, she interjected before he could finish his sentence. Your one week deal is a pretty good idea. I mean the girls must know what they are getting into from the beginning. No harm, no foul. It's a clean break. I'm not sure if I could do it, though, getting serious with someone. It seems almost like its inevitable that good things fall apart, so why bother trying to make something work when there is no chance in hell it ever would. The worst kind of girl is the one who expects too much.  
  
His eyes widened. She admired him for his one week policy? It was absolutely absurd for a female to believe in his ways. Every other woman he had ever met had always thought they could be the one to change him, mend his wayward ways. Was she really accepting him for what he was and always would be.  
  
His dry laughter echoed in the air. You're the first woman to ever admire' my policy. He couldn't help, but wonder what she was thinking. With her back to him, he was left only to imagine the workings of her mind. Most women would refer to me as a bastard. I thought a girl like you seemed to want the whole package. Good girls like you should stay away from sexual predators like me.  
  
Shan Cai rolled on top pf him pinning his arms under hers. Her hair trickled down onto his face tickling his skin. Her face was a centimeters from his with her long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks hypnotizing him into a puddle of nothingness. She sat on his stomach straddling him between her legs. Her skirt had been pulled up higher revealing more of her creamy white thighs. Sometimes the pleasantries of dating can become very tiring. Her voice deepened into a husky, sultry whisper. You don't know the least bit about me, Ximen. A girl can get quite lonely in a new city all by herself. It's especially lonely on those cold nights. Sometimes a girl is looking to just get laid. As the last word uttered from her lips, she wrapped her legs a little tighter around him.   
  
Ximen took this as a sign from god that he had been a very good boy. How about I keep you company sometime?  
  
It could be arranged, she teasingly laughed.   
  
Feeling his confidence surge back into his body he rolled her over and now hovered over her. His lips twisted into a wicked smile. Just one thing. I'm always on top..  
  
Shan Cai arched her back higher and playfully planted a small chaste kiss on his lips. Without any warning, she shoved his body off of hers. She stood up and picked up her bag to walk away. As she sauntered down the hill leaving a dumbfounded Ximen behind, she yelled back, We'll see about that.  
  
Ximen fell backwards onto the grass. He stared up at the cloud floating past wondering what the hell just happened. He was burning up inside with lustful thoughts of how he would break her in. Although he wasn't exactly sure of his feelings for Shan Cai, he was content with what he could have now. He would let another part of his body other than his brain do the thinking.  
  
I think I'll call Teresa now, and until then a cold shower is in order. He watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked down the grassy knoll towards the school. That girl might be the death of me.  
  
Shan Cai continued to walk back towards the school. A satisfied grin stretched across her face. It's all too easy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dao Ming Si swiftly dodged the sudden attack by the screaming boy lunging towards him. It was almost too easy as he lowered his fist and jammed it into his opponent's ribs hearing that all too familiar crack. The boy lurched forward falling to his knees and then his face.  
  
Is this the best you got?! Ah Si growled. This is pathetic. I'll be back when someone worth my energy comes along. Ah Si grabbed the towel his butler had been holding and wrapped it around his neck raising the soft fabric to his forehead to wipe off the beads of perspiration trickling down. His bare, finely toned chest heaved up and down with every breath as he watched the others in futility try to prove they were worth his effort to engage in a hand- to- hand combat. Seeing as how he wasn't going to find an admirable adversary anytime soon, he resigned himself to get some fresh air outside.  
  
Shan Cai tightly bound her hands in tape preparing herself to release her unbridled anger on the world. She unclenched her fist allowing her fingers to stretch out from the confinements of the tape. She stared at the face in front of her in the mirror of the locker door. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail so it would not get in the way. She threw her clothes into the locker and her arms and legs to warm up. In the mirror, her muscular arms flexed with each swift movement she made. She would now find out if three years of training would be proven to be successful. She slammed the door closed her eyes to center her concentration. To win, she could not let her raw emotion take control. No, this would require every once of self-control she had to stop herself from ending it all in a brutal massacre. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to go down quickly. She would do it slowly and savor every last moment.   
  
Dao Ming Si punched the nearest punching bag forcing an eruption of sand to spill to the ground where his hand had penetrated a hole. For everyone in the room, it wasn't uncommon for him to react this way. He started this illegal club as some as an outlet for his rage. A few years back, he had unleashed his anguish on some unsuspecting person who happened to look at him in what he construed as an unseemly manner landing the poor fellow in the hospital barely alive. The police that showed up on his doorstep was the real wake up call from his destructive path. It was then that he decided that as an heir to the largest empire in Taiwan it wouldn't be such a good idea to land himself in prison for murder. Luckily, the boy woke up and was bribed into keeping his silence. That was when he came up the idea of copying fight club. In reality, it was just a room full of rich brats beating each other into bloody pulps to get that adrenaline rush of superiority as you literally stood on top of your victim begging for mercy. They all showed up to take a whack at the great Dao Ming Si. Each person had their own reasons. It was usually a matter of pride, revenge, or fear. Of course, it was something the school frowned upon, but who would say no to the Dao Ming name.   
  
Who's next?!  
  
I am. Her voice resounded against the walls bringing an eerie calm with it.   
  
Everyone dropped their arms to their sides to gape at the petite girl volunteering to step up to their godlike leader. A few hid their faces snickering at the thought of Dao Ming Si fighting a girl. Others displayed their disgust of having a woman encroach upon the testosterone driven room.   
  
The butler stood forward nervously wringing his hands. Excuse me, miss. I think you might be in the wrong place. Master Dao Ming Si does not fight women.  
  
Shan Cai ignored the old man and kept her eyes on Dao Ming Si. Isn't this your fight club? She glanced at the others around the room and sneered, Pretty pathetic, I must say.   
  
I will call security to take her away, the butler said.  
  
Ah Si wasn't more than stunned and bewildered to see her there. No women were ever allowed or dared approach him during one of these meetings. No one was allowed to enter unless they were willing to fight; therefore, no woman laid her fragile eyes upon the spectacles that took place. No! I accept. This might be interesting. Everyone leave!  
  
The room was now barren with our only two lonely shadows casting against the walls. The sun outside was slowly fading into the oblivion of the horizon. The room was musty with the smell of sweat floating around us.   
  
She gravitated towards the walls as lined up with different types of weaponry with a wide assortment from around the world. Her eyes stopped at the set of kitana blades. She pulled them from the mounting on the wall twirling them in graceful patterns. How about we make this fight a little more interesting?  
  
Ah Si bowed picking up his favorite sword. He picked it up letting the light glint off of its sharp edge. He stood across from her pointing the tip towards her inviting her to start. Let's go, he taunted her.   
  
Any rules? she smirked.   
  
Well, seeing as how I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face, no blood. How about we keep this a clean fight?  
  
  
  
Shan Cai walked a few paces away and got into her stance positioning herself to attack as Dao Ming Si did the same. The never let their eyes fall from their locked gaze as a battle of the wills. They stood like statues for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes. Ah Si having the attention span of a five year old child decided to make the first move. He lunged forward running at full speed thinking he would knock her down with one blow.  
  
Shan Cai just smiled and lowered her kitanas. She watched as Ah Si approached closer and closer. She waited until the exact moment. You know what they say about men with big swords, she laughed. She noticed the loss of concentration on his face when she spoke up. Seeing this as her opening she spun around barely dodging his body from crashing into hers.   
  
Ah Si tumbled past her missing his target completely. Damn it, he muttered to himself. He had let her petty mocking get the best of him throwing him off completely. You'll pay for that comment, he gritted through his teeth. He noticed she was too bys laughing and her arms were lowered. He took this chance and spun around from the ground raising his sword in the air towards her head in a slashing motion. A few strands of her long hair fell to the ground. A few centimeters more and I could have had your head. How about we quit playing these games and do this seriously. I can see that you've been properly trained. Let's see what you've got.   
  
The smile on her lips disappeared. Good observation. Okay. Here goes.   
  
She lunged forward twirling her blades in the air spinning around in circles. With each strike she attempted she was successfully blocked by Ah Si's blade. They continued lunged towards each other using their best attacks. They complimented each other in a strange dance allowing their motions to blend together in anticipation of the next one. Their bodies glistened with sweat as the room began to heat up from the release off all their body heat from the rigorous exercise. The only sounds that could be heard from the outside was the sound of cold steel clashing and the momentary grunt as one of them pushed down harder trying to knock their opponent's weapon from their grasp. After what seemed like a half hour of continuous back and forth attacks both staggered backwards gasping for air. The closed windows and doors only made it more difficult for them to breath.  
  
You're good, Shan Cai gasped between gulps of air.  
  
You're not too bad yourself, he replied. It's rare to see a woman handle herself.  
  
She wiped away the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead with the back of her hand. I always thought that a woman should be able to take care of herself. I hate weakness.  
  
Enough of this. We end this here. Ah Si lunged forward to only have his advance blocked. Their weapons locked and he released a devilish grin. I one swift movement he kicked her feet out form under her and lowered himself onto her holding his blade across her neck like a bar. He knocked the kitanas from her hands. Looks like I win. He laid on top of her feeling her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. His heart was pounding now at the realization of the compromising position they had found themselves in. Their bare sweaty flesh pressed against each other.He was feeling something, but it definitely wasn't that surge of adrenaline from a good fight. For the first time, he understood the primal urges that Ximen and Mei Zhou had always egged him to partake in. His brain was overtaken by thoughts of taking here right there and then on the mats. There was no room for any rational thought anymore. He lowered his head and with every ounce of sexual frustration he had within him he released it in her mouth as his tongue delved into her mouth. To his surprise, she arched his back and pulled his head down to forcefully kiss him back. Her tongue playfully wrestled with his teasing him along the way before letting him take over. He pulled out of her and crushed his lips against her nibbling on her lower lip until it was bruised.  
  
God, I don't know how much longer I can hold on before I lose control. I've never felt this way for any woman before. She's just so different from all the others. She's the one. It'll never be Xiao Zi. She's the one I want. I will make her mine here and now. He took one hand off of her wrist and trailed it from her thigh upwards across her exposed stomach to her breast. His face lowered to face in a trial of kisses from her lips to the nape of her neck. He cupped one breast in his hand. He waited a few seconds to see her reaction to his actions. When none came he took it was a sign to continue. He lifted his face back to hers and devoured her lips once again as his free hand began to tug on her pants.  
  
I'll tease him a little bit longer. He's falling completely for me now. What is he doing? Shan Cai began to panic. It's one thing to go along with foreplay, but not this. I won't let him do this to me.   
  
Shan Cai wriggled underneath him. She gently tried to push him away, but he only bore his weight down harder on top of her. She couldn't find the strength to get up. A look of terror flashed in her eyes. Memories of that day raced in her mind. She wasn't seeing the face of Dao Ming Si in front of her anymore. The muffled sweet whispers from his lips were no longer his words. All she could hear was that voice that haunted her in her worst nightmares.  
  
Bitch! ShhhNo one will save you now.   
  
Get off of me! she screamed pushing him off of her with all her might. She managed to fling him off of her. She crawled away from her pushing herself up against the corner wall. In defense, she wrapped her arms around her a body. She watched a bewildered Dao Ming Si laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling trying to regain consciousness as to what happened. He rolled over to reach out a comforting hand at the frightened creature.   
  
I'm sorry, he stuttered. I didn't mean to. I thought  
  
Don't come nay closer, she shrieked. Shan Cai got up and started to run out of the room, but was only surprised more so by the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist form behind.  
  
Forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight. I would never hurt you, he whispered in a raspy voice.   
  
Shan Cai's body eased in his embrace, which soothed Ah Si's worries that she was still angry at him. She unwrapped his arms from around her waist and turned to face him. Her face was frozen in a grave expression only raising fear and dread in Ah Si.   
  
What is she going to say? I shouldn't' have lost my control before. I've only just met her yesterday and already I found myself trying to get into her pants. She must think I'm some sort of sex-craved pervert. Her silence is enough to cut right through me. Just say something.   
  
Shan Cai could only react with her first instinct. She knocked his feet out from beneath him forcing him to land with a thud on his back. She sat down on top of him straddling him beneath her. This is for before. She jabbed her elbow into his face.  
  
Dao Ming Si didn't see it coming. All he saw was an elbow, the room go blurry, and finally darkness. When he awakened an hour later he grabbed his eyes feeling a searing sensation. His butler peered down on him a worry written all over his face. He ignored all of his servants protest and stumbled to get up from the ground. He staggered towards the locker rooms to change out of his dirty clothes only to stop in front of the mirror. His mouth dropped open at the sight of his swollen black eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shan Cai leapt off of Dao Ming Si feeling her knees go weak. She bolted out of the room not wanting to spend another second in the vicinity of that man. She had not expected that happen. It was the last thing she wanted to happen. She turned on every shower head and crumpled into a ball on the floor letting the hot water splash down on her soaking through her clothes. The water heated up scalding her skin making it turn a rosy pink hue. It didn't matter. The feeling of being dirty overwhelmed her.  
  
After spending a few minutes under the burning water, Shan Cai decided it be best to get out of school as quickly as possible. Dao Ming Si was not the normal man. He could awaken at any moment. She plucked her soaked clothing from her body and tossed them into the trash. She pulled her clothes from the locker and quickly dressed herself. Not even waiting to dry her hair she ran out barefoot and dripping water towards her car. She ran as hard as she could across the lawn like a mad woman with hair plastered against her face.  
  
She came to a sudden halt at the sight of someone leaning against her car in the distance. He couldn't have waken up yet? She slowed her steps and hesitantly approached her car fumbling for her keys in her purse, as well as a can of mace in case he tried anything with her again.   
  
The figure straightened his back and moved away from the car as she cautiously approached the man. He ran his fingers through his long hair and smiled up at her.  
  
Mei Zhou grinned.  
  
Shan Cai let out a sigh of relief at the realization it wasn't Dao Ming Si. she sheepishly replied.  
  
He walked forward and the smile on his face faded as he noticed her trembling frame. He stared at her swollen eyes and the water dripping form her hair. Her clothes were a bit disheveled after being sloppily put on.What happened? he asked with an urgency in his voice. The playful nature of his voice dissipated and an anger shot through his eyes. Did someone try to do something to you!  
  
She could barely comprehend the words coming from his mouth. She was completely drained and still a little shaken from the encounter earlier. She forced herself to muster up a fake smile. No, nothing happened. I just came back form working out in the gym. I was about to go home. I forgot to bring a new change of clothes.  
  
Are you sure? Mei Zhou pushed. There aw something about that look in her eyes that made him sense she was lying through her teeth.   
  
Sahn Cai could sense she was fouling up her act. She had to get herself together fast. She pushed all thoughts of earlier out of her head. She calmed herself down and smile once again with more enthusiasm. It's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'm such a mess. I was hoping to run home, grab some dinner and maybe check out some of the hot spots around Taipei. She wanted to divert his attention away form her. So, why were you waiting here?  
  
A slight blush spread across his cheeks. I was remembering how you didn't really know your way around the city. I thought I might see if you wanted me to show you around a bit.  
  
Shan Cai raised an eyebrow in amusement. Do it. You've already got three out of four. He'll be an easy one to play.   
  
he clapped his hands together. We'll take my car. He motioned towards the silver BMW across the parking lot.  
  
The sight of his car made her body shudder more violently. she protested a little too loudly. . I mean I would prefer to take my car instead. I don't want to leave it in the school parking lot overnight.  
  
Mei Zhou only shrugged his shoulders in indifference. He stepped into the passenger side of the car.   
  
Shan Cai threw her purse and books into the trunk of the car. She stared at the back of Mei Zhou's head trying to remain calm. It would all be over soon, she prayed to herself.  
  
Are you getting in? Mei Zhou grinned turning around.  
  
Let's go! she grinned as she hopped into the drivers' seat. She turned the engine on and pumped down on the gas pedal hard revving it up. Within minutes, they were speeding down the road away from the school.  
  
Phase one was complete.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok. I ended this chapter a little shorter than I intended, but in reality I was having one of those moments where I started to think this story makes absolutely no sense to me. I just felt the need to get another chapter out since I feel bad for neglecting it for so long. This story is like a serious train wreck that you can't stop yourself from staring at. It haunts me~! I think it's been almost a month since I last updated this. As usual comments are always appreciated. They make me happy and a happy Skyla is a writing Skyla. According to some reviews, it seems I am only pointing out the flaws in these characters, and I know it. I started out this idea with the intent to stray from their noble personas. It's basically a story of where good and bad lose all meaning and sorta blend into that gray area where nothing makes any sense. There is a little saying that is stuck in my head the entire time as I write this, This is a story where the bad are not necessarily punished, nor the good rewarded. Yep, I think it's the quote from Better Luck Tomorrow.  



	9. Bad Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of any value except my whacked out plot ideas.  
  
Chapter 9: Bad Girl  
  
The sky was streaked in colors of amber, crimson, and gold following the slow setting of the sun. Another day had ended and night would soon fall upon the city, bringing out the thoughts and fears that most preferred not to speak of during the day. Night signified the absence of security because what dangers could lurk during the day? It was a whole new game now and the players were just crawling out from underneath the rocks they crawled under, ready to play. All the dark thoughts you hide away slowly surface in your mind, taunting, teasing, and luring out the unspeakable acts your most primal-self wanted. Courses of action would be taken and consequences thrown out without leaving any sense of morality. Morality? It was some distant thought that sounded so vaguely familiar.  
  
In the car, Shan Cai clutched the steering wheel tightly, paying heed to the road ahead of her and not the person besides her. Her mind replayed her previous actions, contemplating where she had gone wrong. What had sparked that sudden outbreak in her that made her lose it completely, practically spoiling all she had done? Patience was something she had trained herself well in, but that man had driven it all to hell with his single touch.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Mei Zuo inquired fingering the knobs on the radio.  
  
She shook her head briefly, giving him a faint smile. "Go ahead."  
  
The silence was almost deafening. He would have given his right arm to break that unbearable silence that consumed them the moment they got in the car. He snuck a quick glance, noticing the way her lips remained firmly pressed into two thin lines and the blank unreadable expression on her face. In a way, she reminded him a lot of Lei. Right now they could have passed for twins.  
  
Taking a chance, he spoke up, trying to ease over the tension that was apparent in the air. "So, do you have anywhere in mind for tonight? Dancing? Drinking? I do know of a couple of new clubs I've wanted to go try out."  
  
She cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Being lost in her own thoughts, her mind barely registered the one-sided conversation going on.  
  
Oh crap, what the hell was he talking about? I love that awkward silence that ensues moments after the speaker realizes the listener was not paying attention to one word uttered from his mouth. Need to cover it up quickly. Just nod your head and pretend that there is something extremely interesting with the road.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Good, I think he accepted that answer. I'm not the one to blame here. Being stuck in a car with him is the last thing on my to do list. Anything that comes out of Mei Zuo's mouth is most likely some asinine words meant to seduce me into his predatory clutches. I've done my homework on this one, though. This one is going to be a pushover. Oh god, he's stopped talking. Fuck, now I have to come up with something.  
  
"This is my place. I'm just going to run up and change. Maybe we can decide upstairs." The car came to a slow halt as the gates to the parking garage rose.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he happily replied undoing his seatbelt.  
  
He had no clue what he was getting himself into.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
She plunged her face into the pool of water, almost wishing she could drown herself in it. She lifted her head up, droplets of water streamed down her face and neck. The face that stared back at her in an almost mocking tone frowned. Mascara stained her cheeks, falling down in two long streaks against her skin, almost like blackened tears. She pulled an innocently white towel from the rack and proceeded to rub the offending marks from her face. Her hands trembled before the object slipped from her hands. Slowly, they made their way to the edge of the counter, gripping on for dear life to support herself.  
  
Get a grip, Shan Cai. Closing her eyes, she deeply inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to release all of the tension building inside of her. I can do this. You can handle this. You've waited this long, and now is not the time to get freaked out over something like that. The bastard tried to grope you. You put an end to it. End story. This is nothing to me. Christ, look at me. I've got to get myself cleaned up. I promised myself a long time ago: I will burn in hell for this, but I won't be the only one.  
  
Eyeing a brush on the side, she picked it up and violently began untangling the knots in her hair with a ferocity that seemed as if she would pull out most of her hair. It was a mechanical process now. From the tease of the mascara wand accentuating her thick, dark lashes to the meticulous smear of bright red that crossed her pink lips, it was all a routine. This was who she was. She had trained herself so long to become this, heartless, cruel girl, a real bitch. She lightly slapped her cheeks to awaken herself from the urge to kick the prick out of her house and spend the rest of the night getting pissed drunk in the darkness of her own apartment. No, she couldn't do that. All she needed was a little more time to find the truth. She would know the truth and then all the torment and hatred in her heart would dissipate into oblivion.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mei Zuo lingered in her living room inspecting her domicile and all of its contents. It was nothing like he imagined. Generally the women's homes he had passed through were swamped with sentimental knickknacks, photographs, or decorations that obviously were of the female persuasion. Barren. That would be the only word to describe her apartment. In a way, it somehow reminded him of the surroundings of another member of F4. At least she had a couch. That was a good sign. She did have enough courtesy to provide a place for guests to sit.  
  
"I'll be ready in about five minutes," a voice yelled out over the sloshing of water running from the tap.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He wasn't so sure if she was the same girl, the one that plagued his dreams. Perhaps, she was just a replacement bearing an uncanny resemblance. Maybe he just wanted her to be that girl so badly he had transferred the desire to this poor girl. On the outside, it was an undeniable resemblance, but at the same time she exhumed a completely different attitude.  
  
He shook his head trying to free his mind of such ponderings. Who was he to care who this girl was? If she were, then that would be good. If she weren't, then she would just be another good notch to add on the bed. Better yet, he would be able to rub it in Ximen's face that he had been the one to beat the lady's man and he could run with the young ones. It irked him to no end the countless jabs he had been forced to take in reference for his tastes in more refined women, generally of the married or pre- midlife range.  
  
Hey, they do say things only getter better with age.  
  
His revelry was quickly extinguished at the sight of the woman who stepped out of the bedroom. She flipped her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to push it out of her face as she bent down to put on her heels. Her line of vision was completely focused on the straps of her shoes, giving him ample opportunity to appraise the beauty before him. He could feel his mouth begin to water like a dog waiting to be fed its dinner. She was so close, yet so far at the same time. His eyes roamed from the creamy exposed skin of her legs up to her thighs, trailing to her flat stomach and perky breasts, which shifted slightly with every tug her arm made on her shoes. It was all too easy to sneak a peak with the deep V in the front of her dress. All of this perfection was enclosed in a tiny form fitting black dress. No, it wasn't just any dress. It was the infamous little black dress that all women kept somewhere in their closet as arsenal to catch a man.  
  
She lifted her head after successfully catching his indecent leer at her chest. She shot him a dirty smirk, which almost made him choke on his own breath. He quickly composed himself and returned the challenge with a smile.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked, gesturing her to take his arm. He watched every curve of her body as well as every inch of her move within that dress, coming towards him.  
  
"Just give me a second. I need a little help. Do you mind?" she asked, turning her back to him, revealing the opened zipper in the back. Shan Cai raised her hand up successfully pulling all her hair up and out of the way to allow him access. Her head remained slightly turned backwards, watching him for his next move.  
  
His fingers trembled slightly, which he quickly shook off, cursing himself for acting like a hormonal teenager praying to get laid for the first time. "Would I be a gentleman if I refused to help a lady in distress?" he chuckled. His face moved inches from her neck and he deeply inhaled her scent, blinding him of his sense momentarily. Slowly, his fingers trailed down her bare back until they reached the zipper and the contraption was slowly dragged upwards, concealing her exposed flesh. "All done."  
  
"Thank you," she purred. Her hair fell back down in waves of raven tendrils. "You have very good hands," she complimented.  
  
"Well, I take pride in having a gentle touch."  
  
"Really? I'll keep that in mind. I may also remember that you know how to work this zipper. If you can close it up, than surely you can open it later for me."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"No, more of an acute observation."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The music was thumping in the background as hot, sweaty bodies grinded against each other to the music. The lights were dimmed down low enough to allow limited access to what was going on around. The glaring neon lights that glimmered around the room briefly illuminated patches of the room with its gaudy colors. The room was hot, stifling even. In the middle of all the chaos of bodies slamming against each other and drinks being knocked out of the hands of their owners, Mei Zuo lead Shan Cai inside.  
  
Mei Zuo looped his arm around Shan Cai's waist, making sure that he would not lose her in the crowd around them. It was relatively early in the night and already the party had started getting into full swing. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, moving his lips a few centimeters from her ear.  
  
She nodded her head and pointed towards an empty spot at the bar. Finding herself a seat, she motioned for the bartender to come to her. The young man behind the bar quickly had his attention caught by the woman and bounded over.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"Sex on the Beach," she stated without blinking.  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I'll have a gin and tonic." Mei Zuo once again looped his arm around her waist possessively and glared at the man who seemed to have his eyes glued down the front of Shan Cai's dress.  
  
"A little possessive now, aren't we?" she asked, turning her head around to see him scanning the room, trying to ward off any other potential competition vying for his date's attention.  
  
"I'm just making sure no one tries to steal my date?"  
  
Who said this was a date?"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek near his ear. "Depending on the way the night ends, I'll tell you what I think."  
  
His mind raced with the hidden innuendo in her words. He was almost shell shocked by the implications she was making. In was unnerving to feel that little loss of control over the relationship. Generally he was the one in complete check of his emotions, deciding how things would be. Now the ball was on her court, and he was playing by her rules.  
  
"So, why sex on the beach?"  
  
"That's my favorite position," she whispered back to him. She spun around and grabbed her drink, taking a long sip of the concoction. A smile played at her lips in satisfaction of the maker's skill.  
  
He was about to say something in response to her last statement, but by his own bad luck, someone interrupted him from suggesting they take a trip down to the beach.  
  
"Mei Zuo!"  
  
Mei Zuo's head spun around trying to locate the owner of the shrill voice. His eyes settled on the woman approaching him with the flaming red dress and breasts that definitely weren't sculpted by the hands of god. He knew for a fact by the way they moved. "Hey, Vivian."  
  
She latched onto his arm, sparing a vindictive look towards Shan Cai who seemed a bit more interested on the dance floor than Mei Zuo's choice in lady friends. "I haven't seen you here in a while," she whined, slapping him playfully on the thigh. "I've missed you. It's no fun when you don't come around."  
  
"I've been busy," he nervously replied, trying to gauge Shan Cai's reaction towards the woman who seemed to find herself attached to him suddenly. He studied the blank look on her face and felt a twinge of disappointment in not seeing a trace of jealousy. Normally, his dates would have started a catfight at the mere chance meeting of him and a past acquaintance. "I only decided to come since I wanted to bring Shan Cai around to some clubs."  
  
At the mention of her name, Shan Cai cocked her head in the direction of Mei Zuo and his companion. When she first noticed the desperate girl trying to instigate some sort of territorial warning over Mei Zuo, she had zoned out on the movements of the dancers on the dance floor. She put on her best genuine smile and extended a hand out at the woman. "Nice to meet you," she politely offered. "I'm Mu Ye Shan Cai."  
  
Vivian looks at the hand in disdain and chose to ignore it. Instead she redirected her attentions towards Mei Zuo, pulling him out of his chair. "Mei Zuo! Come dance with me. I love this song." Not giving him a chance to protest, she forcefully pulled him out onto the dance floor and pressed her body up against his. Her arms snaked around his neck, trapping him in her grasp.  
  
Helplessly he looked back at Shan Cai for a little help, but she just blankly spared him a glance before shrugging her shoulders and continuing to nurse her drink. She turned her attentions towards a man who walked over to talk to her as soon as her supposed date disappeared.  
  
Shan Cai looked towards Mei Zuo from the corner of her eye and sighed. It was going to be a long night, and she for one was not in the mood to start a petty catfight over her date. The pressure and weariness of the day was finally settling into her bones. For a while, she considered ditching Mei Zuo and heading back home for a long hot soak in the tub followed by passing out in her warm bed. She laughed to herself, thinking about the look that Vivian woman had given her at the threat of Mei Zuo being with another woman. Green was not a color that looked good on her.  
  
Go ahead and have him slut. It's not like a give a damn.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," a voice said from behind her, followed by a light tap on her shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice you sitting her all by yourself. It's such a waste to let you sit out on all the fun. Do you want to dance?  
  
Oh, two can play this game.  
  
She looked over the young man offering her a brief moment of liberating fun and nodded her head. Her hand slipped into his, allowing him to lead her through the crowds to find an empty spot to dance in. The music switched over from the fast paced techno music into a much more laidback reggae tempo. Shan Cai felt her arms reach around her partner's neck and allowed the music to take her away. All inhibitions left her as well as her sense of time and place. For all she knew, they were the only ones out there.  
  
With each beat, she felt her body being taken control by an outside force. It was almost like the part of her that wished she wasn't in the position she was forcing herself into, screamed to allow her to be herself and just have fun. She didn't care what this guy's name was, but he was about to get the thrill of his life.  
  
Slowly, she pulled him closer to her body, brushing her bosom against his chest. Her hands skimmed over his chest almost as if she were worshipping every fine curve, muscles, and twitch of his skin. They dipped down lower and lower until she reached the waistline of his pants. Fingers looped through the belt loops and his hip was pulled against hers. She held onto him swaying with the music, until his movements began to become more fluid like hers. They joined together in the same rhythm of swaying, finding a compromise in their movements. She laughed to herself when she heard him exhale a small groan. Deciding to heat things up a bit more, she turned around, letting her back lean against his chest. Her rear bumped against the front of his hips with a coordinated thrust that exhibited an erotic mimicry. Through the eyes of their audience, the couple seemed to be engaging in an almost sexual act in public. She didn't shy away from that fact. Shan Cai only reveled in the rush of power having so much control over the weak minded. She spun around once more to go back to a frontal position. Being a bit more daring this time, she looked up at him with heavy-laden eyes, giving off a hint of desire in them. Placing her arms around his neck, she teasingly kissed him on the lips, like a feather brushing over the sensitive skin. Her lips slowly trailed down to his neck, where she began gently sucking on his neck. When she pulled away, she admired her work. Her tongue darted out of her lips and slowly licked at the bruised skin in an excruciatingly slow manner. The entire time she did this, she kept her eyes on what was behind him, Mei Zuo. Her actions were like a sort of bait to him to see how far he would let her go before he lost all control. Already when the dance had begun she could see Mei Zuo's lips that always seemed to be in a perpetual smile fall into a thin line. She took it another step further and raised her thigh, rubbing it up his thigh. Her dress rode up along with her leg, exposing more of her legs for the world to see. The next thing she did was to straddle one of his legs and begin to ride it in a rather indecent manner. A devilish smile played on her lips as she tossed her head back in feigned pleasure at the gesture. Her dancing partner only returned the favor by taking advantage of her exposed neck and began kissing her neck to her shoulder, gently nipping, sucking, and kissing every inch of her flesh available to him. Her movements continued in its snakelike fluidity with her limbs wrapping around him, drawing him into her.  
  
As quickly as the song begun, it ended. The trance that Shan Cai seemed to have allowed herself to be sucked into ended and the smile dropped from her face. She slid herself off of his leg and pushed him away from her. Patting him on the shoulder, she dismissed him with her hand. "Thanks for the dance." With enough said, she walked away, leaving a rather aroused and disheartened partner behind.  
  
Mei Zuo stood dumbfounded. A storm of emotions welled up inside of him mixing into what felt like anger, hatred, joy, lust, and jealousy. All were a dangerous combination to juxtapose.  
  
"Disgusting," Vivian venomously spat. She rolled her eyes at the show Shan Cai had put on. "If I were you, I would be a little more picky about the type of people I associate with. How much trashier can you be?" she snorted.  
  
He didn't even know how the words left his lips, but they were said and the damage was done. "Why don't you look in the mirror?"  
  
His hand reached up to feel the hot sting of her hand connecting to his face. He stretched his jaw to try to determine whether that snap he had heard was anything serious. Forgoing the path to seek some kind of peaceful reconciliation with Vivian, Mei Zuo ran off the dance floor in search of his real date. He found her moments later gulping down her second drink.  
  
Brown eyes peered over the glass at his approaching form. "Where did Vivian go?"  
  
"She went to go find some other victim for the night," he joked. "I saw your moves out there. I never would have imagined you had that in you. I always thought good girls like you didn't dance dirty."  
  
Her fist clenched the fabric of his shirt pulling his face mere inches from hers. "Everyone just assumes I'm a good girl. If you want to know the truth, I like to be naughty once in awhile." She licked her lips and tilted her head ready to conquer him.  
  
His heart pounded through his chest. Never in his life had he ever been seduced like this. She was driving him mad and the anticipation to taste her was overwhelming.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Huh?" he asked as he watched Shan Cai push him backwards.  
  
She pointed towards his pants pocket. "Your phone."  
  
"Ugh," he grunted in disappointment. He raised the phone to his ear and irately yelled at the person on the other line. "Who is this?! What? Hold on. I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone and muttered curses under his breath. With a hopeful look on his face, he informed his date of a change in plans. "The guys just called. I need to get down to the pub we always hang out at and pick up Ah Si. He's gotten himself into a bit of trouble."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Give me another beer!" Ah Si barked at the bartender, slamming an angry fist onto the counter. His fist grabbed a handful of the bartender's shirt as he pulled the poor man closer. "What are you looking at?" he slurred.  
  
"Nothing," the bartender stuttered back, grasping his collar, trying to loosen the deathlike grip of his customer. It was one thing that the young master tipped well, but it was another to have your life put on the line for looking at him funny. "I swear I wasn't looking."  
  
"Calm down, Ah Si!" Ximen yelled, pushing them apart. "Just get up and leave with us now."  
  
Lei proceeded to take the bartender to the side, shaking his head. He whispered a few words into his ear. "This is for your trouble." Slipping a rather large wad of bills into the bartender's shirt pocket, he patted the new bulge in his chest. "Tell the others he has been cut off for the rest of the night." He turned to see Ximen working on getting Ah Si to calm down.  
  
Whoever it was that gave him that black eye is going to have hell to pay. He won't even tell us who it was, but I have a feeling some game of vengeance will come into play. The day Ah Si learns his childish games are a waste of time, will be one day too late. All I am in his game is the clean up crew.  
  
He rubbed his temples trying to focus on the task at hand. How would he and Ximen manage to get Ah Si into a car back home? Even with Mei Zuo on his way, it would be a grueling task to tame the wild beast.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dao Ming Si stumbled into the dimly lit booth, slamming his head against the wall. "Fuck, Ximen!"  
  
"Do you even know what the hell you are doing? I'm not going to spend another night trying to explain to the cops why we weren't fast enough to drag your drunken ass out of the club before they came. I know that look on your face, and I'm not going to help you fight your way out of here. Do you realize that Xiao Zi is probably on the phone right now, talking to your mother about your behavior tonight?"  
  
"I could care less what she tells that bitch. She's no better than the rest. She's just another one of my mother's spies, keeping her updated on what I'm doing.'  
  
His head with swimming with vague recollection of what had happened earlier. The annoying high-pitched squealing of Xiao Zi echoed in the deeper recesses of his mind.  
  
Ximen slapped his palm against his forehead, knowing that Ah Si's drunk ramblings would probably make less sense tomorrow, when he received a very nasty threat from his mother about keeping up the family image. He wouldn't only have to deal with the painful bruise on his face and a very bad hangover, the headache from his mother's lecture would only add to his list of ailments. "Come on, we need you to sober up a little before we take you home."  
  
"Whatever. You just want to ditch me so you can get your Monday night fuck. Although it's not much different from Tuesday, Wednesday, and the rest of the week's fucks."  
  
"I know you're drunk, but I swear to god if you say something like that to me again I won't regret beating the crap out of you," Ximen hissed in retaliation. His normally cool demeanor was broken for that split second before he composed himself from the little outburst. "I'm just trying to save your ass."  
  
"You both need to calm down," Lei interjected, seating himself across from their inebriated friend. "So, tell us how you got that?"  
  
"It was a cheap hit." He blushed slightly from the memories of his earlier encounter with the body that caused so much damage to his own. He shook his head, trying to shake off the heady feeling of the alcohol coursing through his system.  
  
"Well, that guy is in for a whole lot of trouble tomorrow. I assume the red tag has been sent out already. I heard your butler mention that you were completely unconscious when they found you after the fight. He wouldn't breath a word about who did it." Ximen picked up his glass and took a small sip of the clear liquid. His eyes roamed the room in search of a better focus point, preferably of the female persuasion rather than Ah Si's banged up face.  
  
Yeah, it would be business as usual. Red tag at 8, beatings until noon, and then a quick break for lunch. We really aren't that much different. For me, it's the Monday hook up, Tuesday through Saturday trysts, and Sunday the breakup. Somewhere in the middle of all that, there's some meaningless sex, a few gifts exchanged here and there, and finally a nice slap in the face ending the entire charade. Yes, we aren't that much different, my friend.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I wanted to touch her, feel her writhing under my body. Images of her screaming my name in ecstasy as I drove both of us to newfound heights of passion flashed in front of me. She would be flexible, and her body taught and lithe. I can tell from the way she danced. Girls who can move like that have special talents, ones I wouldn't mind testing out.  
  
She is bad...  
  
And it makes me want her more.  
  
Mei Zuo clenched his hands on the steering wheel of the car as he swerved through traffic. He shook his head, trying to pull his mind out of the gutter it had fallen into. The enticing invitation so generously offered moments ago, made his head spin. He probably could have had her there and then, sealing the deal. However, the gods had something else in mind for him. He had flat out told a beautiful woman in her face that he would have to leave her early to take care of his drunken friend in need.  
  
And why did I pass up the chance?  
  
F4.  
  
The things I do for friendship.  
  
"I hate the way clubs leave you smelling of alcohol and smoke," Shan Cai flippantly commented. She tugged at her dress that seemed to keep riding up her thighs. Bending forward, she popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of perfume. Opening the cap, she rubbed the sweet smelling liquid over her wrists and dabbed some on her neck. "The smell always gets to me. I hope you don't mind. I'd hate to offend you with so much perfume on."  
  
Mei Zuo inhaled the intoxicating scent once more. It was the same scent he cherished from so long ago. As long as he tried he could never find the scent that matched this one. The most prominent of the intermingling smells being that of lavender. "What is that perfume?"  
  
"Oh this," she laughed putting it back into the compartment before shutting the lid. "I've been wearing this since I was old enough to wear make up. It was my mother's favorite perfume. Whenever we went to Paris, she would always have to stop off at a little perfumery and buy it. I think they discontinued it a few years back. It's very rare to find it nowadays. It was then that my father begged the maker to make it for him every year, explaining how much my mother loved it. He agreed, after seeing how much he loved my mother and said he would make ten bottles a year. One would specifically be for my mother. Now that she's passed away, I special order it. It's a mix of floral scents, and I guess that's where the name comes from, 'Fields of Heaven'."  
  
A wide lazy smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes, probably falling into a spell of childhood memories. The scent was comforting to her, a true reminder of where she came from and who brought her into this world. For a brief moment, the hole in her heart healed.  
  
"It lives up to its name."  
  
With those words uttered from his mouth, the wounds were reopened. She kept the smile on her face warding off nay further questioning from her companion, but inside, her hatred began to seethe once again. She berated herself for even exposing that tiniest bit of information about her true self. For the most part, the name of the perfume was true, and the story of her father begging the maker to make the special scent true. However, the rest of it was pure fabrication. The perfumery wasn't found in Paris or any romantic, exotic spot. It was more like the small perfume shop in her little town, where the maker made his own perfumes in the back room, gathering his materials in the wild vegetation growing near the fields of the beach.  
  
It was a small mistake on her part, but one that she would learn from. It was never the best idea to get too comfortable with the enemy.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ximen's eyes remain transfixed on the bar hoppers, briefly falling on the opening leading to the entrance. He glanced down at his watch, realizing that Mei Zuo should have been there by now.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
As always, Mei Zuo made his entrance. It was almost instinctive for those beneath F4, which included pretty much everyone on the face of the planet, to part for them. The circumstances were no different when Mei Zuo entered. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, people moved to the sides allowing him his showy entrance with all the fanfare that came with such power. Women stopped and stared with their hungry eyes, sizing him up against their own dates, seeing Mei Zuo as the alpha male they had been waiting for all along. Their dates' chances crumbled, along with any hopes of ever being the one in the women's eyes. Men glared, clenching their fists at the arrival of new competition. However, they held back from smashing in the face of pretty boy, realizing that no matter what, they would never come close to what he had. To sum it up, Mei Zuo had what they all wanted and needed: the car, the clothes, the hair, the credit cards, and the looks.  
  
Lei and Ah Si turned their heads towards the source of the silent murmurs buzzing around them of the new arrival. Upon finding it to be Mei Zuo, they normally would have laughed lightly as done by Lei or snorted in disdain, an act well known for by Ah Si. However, their eyes remain transfixed in that direction. It wasn't the man they were opening gawking at. It was the woman on his arm.  
  
If her innocent demeanor left their minds in a swirl of desire earlier, the little black dress she donned did so much more for them now. She walked with that air of confidence surrounding her that you could only stand by and watch in fascination. Her every movement came as smooth as water sliding through your fingertips. Beneath her guarded long eyelashes, she looked up and smiled. All resolve F3 had possessed moments ago shattered. The curl of her red full lips into that seemingly harmless smile was the killer.  
  
"Shan Cai."  
  
They walked towards the private table in the back of the bar ignoring all looks coming from the other patrons in the establishment. Both glided across the room with a dignified grace and haphazard smiles on their faces. They owned the room as the power couple. No one dared to approach the unapproachable.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Mei Zuo pulled out a seat like the gentleman he was for his date. He then proceeded to take his own seat, completely ignoring the looks F3 shot him. In return, he merely shrugged off the glares of accusation for breaking their little agreement to stay away.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ximen asked. The look he shot Mei Zuo spoke volumes of what he really wanted to say.  
  
Traitor.  
  
Shan Cai took note of the tenseness overtaking the table, and moved in quickly to try to pacify the situation. It was to her benefit to calm them down in order to really grasp the situation itself. She could already see a weakness in their friendship involving a certain person, herself. Now would not be the time to instill dissidence in the unit. That would come much later. If she moved to strike now she would put herself in the vulnerable position of being found out.  
  
She placed a hand over Ximen's on the table and put on her innocent face. "Oh, Mei Zuo was being such a good friend to show me around the city. He showed me one of the clubs he frequents since I asked him to. The music was pretty good, and I met some nice people out on the dance floor. He even seemed to find himself someone at the same time," she smiled, elbowing him in the ribs and giggling. "Vivian? Was that her name?" She looked towards Mei Zuo for verification, feigning obliviousness towards what had really happened earlier.  
  
"Yeah, it was," he responded dryly. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, confused on what was going on.  
  
This is just odd. One minute she's all bad girl, and the next she's pretending like nothing happened. What is with this good girl act she puts on or was what I saw in the club an act, too. Who is she?  
  
Ximen nodded, accepting their story.  
  
Shan Cai grinned to herself, knowing how to push the right buttons after sensing the strange interest and mild jealousy that seemed to play over Ximen and Ah Si's faces at the mere mention of her chosen company when going out. Hua Ze Lei remained impassive as always. He would be a little tougher to crack.  
  
"I didn't think you would be here, Ximen. What happened to your date I helped you pick out earlier?"  
  
"You met up earlier?" Mei Zuo inquired, suddenly interested in the little exchange Shan Cai had earlier. He glared back at Ximen with the same accusatory glare his friend had had the courtesy to bestow on him moments ago.  
  
"Oh yes. We had an interesting little conversation today about philosophies." She turned towards Ximen with a knowing smile on her face. She winked, giving him the signal of keeping their findings a secret. "Actually now that I've really thought about it I wouldn't mind really testing out your theory sometimes soon. There are a few interesting positions and styles I've yet to try. The only thing I require is to have complete control." Her hand slowly slithered beneath the table, sliding ever so slowly up Ximen's thigh, enticing him of what would perhaps come to him if he went along with her.  
  
Ximen swallowed hard, trying to fight the bulge in his pants at the northward movement of her hand. His hands clenched against the table while he grabbed his drink, swigging the rest of the cool fiery liquid down his throat. He smiled. "I'd be up for something new anytime." His breaths came short in a futile attempt to tame his raging hormones.  
  
"Great!" she squealed clapping her hands together, and at the same time removing her hand from Ximen's vicinity. She inwardly laughed on seeing the look of disappointment flash through Ximen's eyes at the removal of her hand. Her attention moved away from Ximen towards Dao Ming Si. Her eyes narrowed on seeing her handiwork on his face. "Oh," she contorted her face into a wince. "You should really put some ice or something on that. It's really getting swollen." She reached forward, prodding the tips of her fingers across his bruises.  
  
He sat dumbly, watching her fawning over him, acting motherly towards him. It baffled his limited brain processes. Perhaps if he was sober, he could have truly took notice of the schizophrenic woman in front of him.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You should be more careful about watching your opponents when you fight. You get too easily distracted."  
  
Lei stared closely, recognizing the strange connection the two were having and seeing a deeper meaning in the light conversation. He finally spoke up, making his presence known. "Did you see his fight today?"  
  
"Yes," she grinned. "It was rather exciting, I must say. It was kind of fun to watch the sparring. Dao Ming Si was kind enough to allow me to stay and watch."  
  
"So, you saw who did this to him?" Ximen interjected. "Who was it? We're all dying to know."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know their name. It was a pretty cheap shot that person took. Although the lack of concentration on Dao Ming Si's part made him an open target."  
  
"I can't believe that," Mei Zuo shouted in shock. "I've never seen him miss a hit in my life. Whatever he did to distract you must have been pretty harsh."  
  
"Will you all shut up already about it?! I don't want to talk about it anymore!"  
  
"So says the drunken man who had the shit beaten out of him."  
  
"You don't seem that drunk to me," Shan Cai observed, looking at him closely. "Maybe a little buzzed, but nothing too serious." She looked around the room, absorbing the people, sights, and sounds around her. "This is a pretty nice pub. I would have liked to stay and try a few drinks, but I should be getting home. It was nice seeing you gentlemen again. I'll see you around."  
  
She rose from her seat, ignoring the fact that they all rose from their seats at the same time, as was the protocol when in the company of a lady. Shan Cai bitterly laughed to herself, wondering if they would treat her in the same way after knowing the hell she was going to put them through. "Dao Ming Si, do you want a ride home? These three look like they can go a few more hours here, but that look on your face tells me otherwise. Come on, I'll take you home." She grabbed his arm, wrapping her own around his and pulled him form the chair. Her tiny frame managed to support his larger figure as she guided him out of the bar. "Oh, thanks for showing me around, Mei Zuo." She nonchalantly waved, taking in the apparent sensation of disappointment he must have been feeling.  
  
Mei Zuo watched in horror as his date left with another man. This may have been his one shot with a girl like her, and he screwed it up.  
  
----------------------------  
  
So, this is how the other half lives. It's utterly disturbing to know how the wealthy have the propensity to drown themselves in personal possessions and facetious ideals of upholding the family name. It was laughable that they wanted this life for me. I would have been another drone in my own servitude of status surrounded by falsities and Tiffany's crystal scattered randomly amidst the eighteenth century European art.  
  
Shan Cai's eyes absorbed all the findings in Dao Ming Si's room. She paced back and forth with her wandering fingers gracing all the objects prominently displayed around the room as decoration. She fought to contain the disdain and sheer disgust at the lavish furnishings. Slender fingers glided across the softest sheets she had ever touched in her life, as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"You're still here," Ah Si half-heartedly exclaimed. His lean muscular body moved in a catlike manner, stalking its prey. He slunk over to an armchair, finding it to be safer to stay a good distance away from the tiny girl who had knocked him unconscious earlier. "I thought you would have left already."  
  
A sly grin appeared on her face, making it known a plan was being formed. "I was hoping to talk to you about what happened earlier. I'm not mad at you anymore," she barely whispered.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"There were some men."  
  
Her fingers trailed across the sheets tracing small concentric circles in their wake. Slowly, she leaned backwards falling onto the bed letting her hair that she had set free from its confines fan around her body. "You bed is really comfortable," she purred, rolling onto her side. The bottom of her dress rose up with every move she made crawling across the bed, testing the firmness of the mattress. Her arms stretched around her, grabbing at the sheets in fistfuls while her back arched up. "Why don't you come over here? I promise I won't bite." She raised her hands in surrender, moving aside to let him take the space beside her.  
  
He obediently complied with her command, being drawn in by the siren herself.  
  
"My body is a little stiff from this afternoon still. Do you think you could help me here?"  
  
Dao Ming Si's eyes flew open at the sight of the alluring girl on his bed. For all those times everyone else doubted his sexual orientation, this would have proved them all wrong. This clearly was an invitation to take things a little farther. He got up and tossed the towel he had been using to dry his wet hair onto the floor. His legs fell on either side of her trapping her in the middle. "I think I can loosen you up a bit."  
  
Her body languidly rolled over allowing her to rest on her stomach. She pillowed her cheek on her hands; letting his hands roam over the bare skin of her back. "Ah! That feels good," she moaned. "I love a man who can make good use of his hands."  
  
"Good for me then, since I know a few more tricks with my hands."  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
"So, how is your face?" She giggled into the sheets. Another long drawn out moan ensued as his hands worked at a rather stubborn knot.  
  
"It could be better. Why didn't you tell them you did it?"  
  
She sighed deeply, trying to come up with a reason why she didn't take the chance to openly humiliate him. "Just think of it as a one of the many things I will be doing to make up for what I did to you. What happened between us shouldn't have happened at all. We were both lost in the adrenalin rush and got a little carried away. You put me in an odd position, bringing back some memories that weren't pleasant. Worse that that, I let myself enjoy it." Her body rolled over to allow her eyes to roam over his body that lay above hers.  
  
Dao Ming Si swallowed that lump in his throat. His legs were weakening in the position of hovering above her body. "I liked it, too."  
  
Slowly, she slid out from under him, and knelt before him with certain timidity. Her hand cupped his cheek, stroking over the skin with her thumb. She watched him half close his eyes, leaning into her touch willingly and allowing himself to succumb to her wiles. Hungrily, she licked her lips and chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. If she raised her other hand up, she could have snapped his neck in two.  
  
"Let me make it all better," she barely whispered leaning in and placing a kiss over his eye. Her lips trailed down his face, worshipping every cut and bruise, giving each one individual attention.  
  
Each kiss burned like fire and ice. While each gentle caress of her lips against his skin was cool to the touch and soothing the pain away, a certain fire ignited within him, fueling the flames of lust already building up. He wanted to take her, claim her as his, but the idea seemed impossible. At that moment, he came to the conclusion.  
  
Nothing matters in this world, except getting her.  
  
Shan Cai smiled to herself, knowing how she was affecting his body by his physical response to her. She nudged herself closer to him, finding herself situated in his lap. The great Dao Ming Si was within her clutches, brought down to the level of a harmless child in her arms. She clenched her eyes closed and forced a single tear to stray down her cheek for added effect to what she was about to do.  
  
The hand that clenched his shirt gradually loosened, and she pushed herself away panting slightly heavily. She watched him wipe away her tears that had fallen on his face. Her own hand lifted to touch her bruised lips caused by her own seemingly reckless kisses. She lowered her voice to add to the intensity of her faked remorse. "We can't do this," her voice quivered. "Oh god, what have I done!" Her eyes widened. "I shouldn't have...Xiao Zi..."  
  
"Shh!" he coaxed, reaching out for her, but quickly retracted at seeing her recoil from him. The look of guilt was expressly on her face. "Don't you want this as much as I do?"  
  
She hurriedly gathered her purse from the table. Her actions were disjointed and frantic, as if she were lost in her own world. She made a move for the doorway, but was blocked by Ah Si's body.  
  
He was almost desperate, like a lost child searching for some sort of answer to his question. "I don't love her. I think I might with you, or I might have already."  
  
Her eyes softened at those words. She leaned upwards into him but kept her lips a few centimeters away from his. As she moved forward, her lips barely graced his and they moved against them pleadingly. "You and I don't matter. The small infatuation I have with you is where we end. I could have loved you, perhaps with time, but it doesn't matter, though. I won't betray Xiao Zi."  
  
Her tiny body maneuvered around his, finding escape under his arm blocking her. To complete the ruse she had just finished, she ran down the hallway towards the exit without looking back.  
  
Dao Ming Si, you're right where I want you.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: By now you've probably gotten over that initial shock that I actually updated this story. I know. I am too. I've been dabbling here and there trying to revive this fic. When will updates come? I have no clue? What about OUD, you ask? Well, I'm completely lost. Last Resort has ideas floating around. I've even thought about giving up this whole spiel all together. However, after the thought of telling readers that brief thought in my head, I cringed at the danger of e-mail death threats. Don't worry, I may be slow, but I will finish these fics one day. I start school in about a week and a half, so I'll be all set for another semester of losing myself in the land of academia. The joy of school. 


	10. Archangel

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Archangel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Psychologists fall under the common belief that every individual will have formed their entire personality, their being, by the time they reach the age of three or four. If this were true, then how could the world miss the psychopathic tendencies of a killer or one seriously disturbed in the mind? Surely someone would have seen the signs to perhaps do something, if anything, to change the path they were destined for. Underneath it all, the smiling, little three year old with a toothy grin and pigtails, clutching her Barbie doll, has the capability and drive to kill. We see what we want to see and believe in what we want to believe. No one wanted to look closely enough to see that the head of the doll was missing.   
  
If you choose not to believe the psychobabble of these specialists, the more deductive approach can be taken. These ignominies upon society are really products of the shaping of their lives. Some great injustice or evil must have befallen these individuals, to the point where the only way to escape the screaming, tormenting voices in their heads was to make them stop. It was only after the fact did they realize that they pulled out that butcher knife, stabbing the person whose voice plagued them twenty seven times in the back.   
  
I just wanted the voices to stop, they'd say.   
  
Afterwards the voices would be no more. The burden upon their beings would lift instantly with the removal of the source of the problem. They would have their revenge and the world would be right again. That is, until the men with the guns strapped to their waists and shiny little badges on their chests showed up.   
  
To be born a killer or not to be born a killer was the million-dollar question. The desire would be either innate or learnt, leaving the entire act as some predestined, unavoidable occurrence that could not be controlled or something purely driven by their own motivation. It was a matter of choice versus instinct. The unfolding events that occurred the weeks following her arrival would serve as enough proof to find those answers. Blood was spilled in all directions, lives taken in the simple game of cat and mouse. What little innocence they all believed to exist within them was washed away with the crimson blood on their hands. Some would escape with what little sanity left, and others would never fully heal. Only one would truly break free. And with that freedom, came a price.  
  
Some are born to kill.  
  
Others _want_ to kill  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Shan Cai! a seemingly melodic voice yelled from across the school café. Xiao Zi bounded over, much like the sixteen-year old girl living in her twenty two year old body. She grinned widely as she settled down in the empty seat across the table. Her slender fingers reached over to snatch a chunk of the muffin sitting in front of Shan Cai, without so much as asking for a bite.   
  
Shan Cai waited a few moments before allowing Xiao Zi to enter her frame of mind. She was still lost in thought, contemplating her next move after the apparent windfall the night before. They had fallen into her trap faster than she predicted. From here on out, it would be a cakewalk in matters concerning Mei Zuo, Ximen, and Dao Ming Si. However, there was that nagging problem known as Hua Ze Lei. He would be a bit more of a challenge, considering he was the more intelligent and perceptive of the four. Slowly, she raised the cup of tea to her lips, allowing her eyes to peer over the rim at the woman devouring her muffin.   
  
For all her money, she has no manners at all.   
  
Did you want that? Xiao Zi asked, as she finished off the last of the crumbs on the plate.  
  
Shan Cai responded dryly. I wasn't that hungry in the first place. What brings you here so early in the morning? I thought you didn't have classes until later in the afternoon.  
  
I was actually hoping to find Ah Si. She blushed much like a virgin bride thinking of her wedding night, at the mere mention of his name. I wanted to try to patch things up with him after the awful fight we had last night.  
  
A lovers' quarrel? She raised an eyebrow, feigning a state of utter oblivion to their personal matters. It can't be that bad.  
  
Xiao Zi lifted her head up to face me for the first time during our entire conversation. He's right about this engagement. Her fingers slide across the large engagement ring on her finger, rubbing against the perfect cut diamond mounted on it. The level of her voice was brought down to an almost whisper, in an attempt to hide the revelation from the rest of the prying eyes and ears of their classmates. I know we haven't known each other very long, Shan Cai. However, I feel so comfortable with you, like we've been friends for years. You're the first person I'm actually telling this to. If any of the other girls ever heard me say this, they would know the truth. They would take their first chance to backstab me to get at him, but you're different. I can see that. She paused to release a heavy sigh as her shoulders slumped lower as an act of submission. This whole thing is a hoax, really. I worry sometimes that one day, he'll find someone better and leave me behind. He barely tolerates at most, to the level of an acquaintance. Then yesterday, for no reason at all, he barged home, throwing a huge temper tantrum. I tried to talk to him, but he said some horrible things. He said something about this arrangement not being permanent and muttered something about another woman. I'm scared I might lose him.  
  
Her companion reached out to lay a comforting hand over Xiao Zi's. Shan Cai forced a sympathetic smile on her face. Don't worry too much about it. He was probably having a bad day.  
  
Do you think so?  
  
Well, how would you feel if someone pummeled you in the face?  
  
She furrowed her eyes, inquisitive to the small detail that slipped from her friend's lips. How did you know he was hit in the face?  
  
Casually, Shan Cai leaned back in her chair, trying to come up with a quick excuse. I was passing by the gym when I saw him leave the building. A small, throbbing pain was beginning to form in her head at the inane prattle Xiao Zi insisted on continuing.   
  
The unease dissipated in her features. Slowly, her cheerful disposition began to emerge with full force. I'm glad that I was right about you. You're not like any of the other girls around here. Which leads me to a little favor I was hoping you could help me with.  
  
And what would that be? Shan Cai raised an eyebrow in interest. A gut feeling told her that this little favor would be a windfall in her favor.   
  
I need your help to get Ah Si. It'll be perfect, she squealed, clapping her hands together. It'll be just like all the books and movies. A girl always needs her trusted best friend to help her hook the guy. Will you help me?  
  
I guess, she shrugged noncommittally. One thing, though. Why him? Is it the money, or the fact that your parents tell you to love him?  
  
A faint blush tinged her cheeks along with a far away daze settling over her features. It might sound silly, but I really do love him. I've known it since the first day I met him.  
  
A small smile, which spread into a large grin, settled over Shan Cai's pink, tinted lips. Little wicked thoughts clouded her mind, while her face showed nothing but innocence in her intentions.   
  
It was all too perfect. You don't even know how much you are becoming a part of all this. Maybe you are right. Every girl needs an accomplice to the crime, and better yet, you don't even know it. Your precious Ah Si will go down and it'll be your fault.   
  
I'm in.  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Hua Ze Lei lazily meandered up the pathways, ignoring the odd stares from his fellow classmates. Even after all these years, they seemed to fall into a stupor of awe within his presence. He just had that look about him that made you stop and stare. Today, he strode past his minions as with a certain frustration and impatience in his gait. Something was bothering him, and that something was definitely a certain girl.   
  
Shan Cai stepped out onto the balcony, letting the cool breeze melt away the stiffness in her body and the small headache pounding in her head. The day's classes had been long and tedious. As usual, she got the same stares and glares coming from all directions, either from the lustful eyes of her male peers or the piercing wishes of death from the girls. She wanted nothing more than to rip their eyes out with her bare hands, but that would be completely unlike the timid, composed Shan Cai they saw whisk pass them in the halls, without any acknowledgement to the attention she got. It would have been silly to throw away this built persona for something so trifling. Anonymity was something she had to maintain if things were to go smoothly.   
  
She turned to her left and right, making sure she was the only one in the area, and in one graceful leap, jumped onto the ledge of the balcony. She balanced herself with her arms held out like wings, walking that solid straight line. A crumpled piece of paper at the end was ungraciously kicked over the ledge. Her eyes watched the piece of trash float through the air, descending at an increasing speed before hitting an innocent passerby in the head. The man jerked his head upwards, ready to spout profanities at the object thrown at him, but changed his mind quickly when he saw her apologetic smile. In turn, he waved his hand, dismissing the accident and continued walking along.   
  
A pretty face lets you get away with anything, she murmured to herself.   
  
I wouldn't say that's always true, a masculine voice answered from behind her.   
  
She kept her eyes straight, and spun on her heel to retrace her straight path once more, ignoring him. Why not? Have you seen the people in this school? The girls go under the knife like it's a trip to get their nails done. A new nose here or slightly larger breasts, and they've upped their way in the hierarchy. That guy who wouldn't give her a second glance yesterday is at her feet the next. She stared down at the spiraling height below her, and closed her eyes, being a bit more risky in her walk. I would prefer if we could all walk the world in blindness.  
  
Aren't you afraid to fall?  
  
Her head turned towards the direction of his voice, yet her eyes remained shut. Slowly, they opened, revealing the dark, brown depths hidden beneath her fluttering eyelashes. A sardonic smirk crossed her lips. So, what have I done to ever have the honor of Hua Ze Lei's presence bestowed upon me? If I were to believe the rumors, you don't ever speak to any of the lowly peons. I'm quite surprised I'm not fainting at your feet, at the shock of you speaking to me.  
  
Lei stepped forward form the doorway, and fell onto the ground pressing his back up against the wall of the ledge. His left knee was brought up to his chest while the other lay straight in front of his body. Hidden under the veil of his bangs, he peeked upwards towards the sky, savoring the darkness of the shadows he resided in. The sun hung high in the sky, casting its rays over him and hitting the wall in front of him. He returned the favor of her sarcasm with his own monotone euphemisms. People shouldn't waste their words unless it is the truth.  
  
That's some thought to take into consideration, she retorted. Although I should assume myself to be one of the few persons worth your time to strike polite conversation with, considering this is already our second private chat. If we keep meeting like this, it might lead to, dare I say it, a relationship of sorts. It would be scandalous.  
  
We wouldn't want that now would we.  
  
Of course not. Shan Cai lowered herself onto the ground, and walked over to the side, where she had tossed her book bag earlier. Her hands moved to tie up her long, raven- black hair with a ribbon from her pocket. As her fingers scooped up the long locks, the bare skin of her neck was slowly exposed, revealing an intricate ink design on the pale flesh.   
  
Did it hurt? he asked. Lei quickly noted the tattoo on her neck, trying to remember if that girl had one on hers too. From what he could remember, she didn't have one. However, much could change over the years.   
  
She glanced backwards at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Did what hurt?  
  
The tattoo.  
  
At first it does, but after awhile, the pain just becomes a part of you. Once it starts, you know you can't stop it. You just let go of everything.   
  
He nodded his head, accepting her answer, while pondering the double meaning behind the simple response. How long have you had it?  
  
Are we playing twenty questions now? Am I a rock, mineral, or vegetable? she laughed. She shrugged her shoulders, ignoring his random questions. I got it a few years ago. I was young and stupid, wanting to piss my parents off. When you're fifteen years old you don't think much about the consequences. Now, I'll have to live with this forever. She turned around and held up her hand, displaying the impression of a flower sketched on the back of her hand, running from the base of her thumb to her wrist. She then reached to the back of her neck, tracing the space where the carving of a star had been made. I got the second one after my parents died. What better way to relieve some emotional pain than with some physical pain? Only drawback is once it's done, all the other pain comes flooding back.  
  
He silently thought over her explanation, finding some sort of connection in her pain. He completely understood the scars that were etched into one's own heart, never fully healing, only momentarily having the pain dulled.   
  
I don't think this is very fair, she quirked a lopsided smile.   
  
What isn't?  
  
I tell you some of my secrets, and I know none of yours.  
  
I never assumed that tattoos on your body constituted as a secret, considering you voluntarily show them off.  
  
I'll remember that the next time we speak, she scoffed in disdain. I see how it is. She stepped forward, and squatted on the floor, leaning her face into a very close proximity to his. Her voice carried in a barely audible whisper to his ears. I can see your heart has many secrets just like mine. Show me yours, and I'll show you mine.  
  
Her warm breath, and the teasing low tone in her awakened him from his normal haze. His eyes widened, slightly shocked by her brazenness, but at the same time, something about what she said didn't make it come out as some trifling flirtation as the way it would have sounded from most women. There was a twinge of seriousness in her tone, and the solemn look in her face that spoke of her sincerity. I have no secrets.  
  
She stood up and looked blankly up at the sky, focusing her gaze on a passing airplane overhead. I don't believe you. We all have secrets.  
  
Shan Cai walked out of the door, exiting the balcony, and leaving Lei behind once again.  
  
------------------------------------   
  
What do you want to do tonight?' Mei Zuo sighed as they strolled down the long set of stone steps. He tossed his hair back, preventing the long locks from disturbing his view.  
  
I don't know, Ximen listlessly replied, equally bored by the ungodly sunny day.   
  
  
  
  
  
Did that last night.  
  
Oh yeah. An eerie pregnant pause followed the last statement. Ximen slowed his steps, and placed his hand on Mei Zuo's arm, stopping him. Why did you see her when we agreed not to?  
  
I don't really know. Uncertainty was drenched in his normally smooth voice. I don't know why I asked her to go out in the first place. Why do you care so much anyway?  
  
He jerked back his hand, and dug them into his pockets. I don't. I just don't think it's fair for you to do that to her. It's pretty fucked up to lead her on when you and I both know she couldn't be her.  
  
His lips thinned into a straight line, and he glared at his childhood friend, slightly insulted by the accusations he was making. I don't treat girls like shit. That's your department. There's no hurt in having some fun. Not every night has to end in some half assed fuck. Oh wait, I bet you do like to do it in the ass.  
  
Where the hell is this coming from? Pull that stick from your ass and just tell me what is bugging you.  
  
I see that look you have in your eyes when you see her. I'm not going to let you screw her over like the rest. She doesn't deserve it.  
  
That's a laugh, he snorted. You want her just to fulfill your sick little fantasy. Always the hero, huh? You think if you fuck her enough times, she'll be her. Do you think that by doing right this time you can make up for your mistakes? Your altruism only began after the accident. I know who you really are. You can't fucking save them all.  
  
At least I tried to be a man and do something, unlike other people. Do you think they ever forgave you for what you did? There is as much blood on your hands as mine. Was it really worth it to forget a simple promise, all for a good fuck?  
  
What the fuck did you say to me?!  
  
Nothing, man. Forget it. I'm tired of all this shit, he grunted. Mei Zuo started to walk down the rest of the way, but was pulled back by an angered Ximen.   
  
I heard what you said. What did you mean by that?! he growled.   
  
The tension in the air was thick. They just stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Whoever did say something, would be the one blamed for the falling out to follow. Neither moved to say a word. So, they ended it the only way they could.  
  
They walked away.  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
As she walked out of the large building, a small, little domestic dispute between her two favorite playboys was raging.   
  
Aw, it looks like the two are having a lovers' quarrel. I wonder what it could all be about?  
  
She watched in avid interest, as the volatile atmosphere surrounding them only seemed to escalate. Neither wanted to really back down to whatever it was that they were fighting over. Shan Cai snorted at hearing the faint rise in their voices.  
  
Probably arguing over whose dick is bigger.   
  
When they had finished their little staring contest, she raised a finger, pointing from one to the other and moving in opposite directions.   
  
Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mo. Catch a tiger by its toe. My mother told me to pick this one, and you are not it. A childish giggle followed her wagering finger.  
  
And the winner is Ximen.   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Ximen furiously dug his hands into his pockets, cursing at his best friend in his mind.   
  
He doesn't know anything. He wasn't there that night. Even if I made it there in time, it wouldn't have made a difference.  
  
He looked down at his own hands, studying the intricate lines weaving patterns on his palms. With his long slender fingers, and soft skin without a hint of ever having had to work with them, he flexed them into tight fists. His nails dug into the skin to the point where his knuckles turned white from the pressure.   
  
Mei Zuo made it all sound so simple, like it was easy for me to move on after the accident. It wasn't really an accident, I suppose. At least, that is what the police put down on the report. I fucking suffered for years trying to move on. Blood. There will forever be blood on my hands.   
  
a slightly apprehensive, but feminine voice called out from the distance.   
  
He raised his head to look up at the woman looking back at him. All the pent up anger seemed to disappear with the small smile she offered. She was the image of pure good as opposed to his darkened mood.   
  
What are you doing here, Shan Cai? he asked, trying to control the quivers in his voice.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, studying him for a moment, and tugged on his arm. Is there something wrong?  
  
Ximen stopped and turned around to see her hand on his arm. She had this look on her face, and the slight pressure on his arm reminded him so much of another time and place that he felt all the air being sucked out of him. Nothing, nothing at all, he shook his head while trying to rid himself of that hideously reminiscent image.   
  
He wanted to heave out the contents of his stomach at the uncanny resemblance in her tone and stance.   
  
Shan Cai withheld the knowing smirk that fought to smear across her lips. You don't look like nothing is wrong. Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Not really.  
  
You know, it helps if you do. If you don't let it out, it's just going to fester inside until you become all fat and plump. Then you'll be so full that you'll explode. You ever see that movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? You'll blow up like a blueberry until you explode. The again, it's not quite the same. You didn't eat the gum that made her blow up like a balloon, but it is a rather good analogy. I should remember that one.  
  
What the hell are you talking about? he laughed.   
  
I don't know, but it got you laughing at least, she giggled.   
  
You're really crazy, you know that?  
  
Of course! What's the point of life without a little bit of craziness?  
  
Are you bipolar or something?  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
You seem to switch moods so easily. One minute, you're trying to seduce me. The next thing I know, you're with Mei Zuo. Now, you're back here telling me about exploding blueberry girls. Which one is the real Shan Cai?  
  
She wiggled a finger in his face. You'll have to wait and see. I am a woman of many faces and places. What you see isn't always what you get. You should know that one.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, trying to keep up with her verbal barrage. The earlier fight with Mei Zuo left his mind while in her good company. So, what do you see in Mei Zuo that's better than me?  
  
Shan Cai tapped her finger against her bottom lip. Her eyes rolled upwards and she seemed to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. Finally, she came out of her long thought process and folded her arms across her chest. Why would you think I liked Mei Zuo better than you? Perhaps I'm just using him to get to you.  
  
Are you?  
  
No, but didn't I just inflate your ego by a few notches, she laughed. Why would you think I like Mei Zuo?  
  
Well, you two did go on a date.  
  
What we did definitely wasn't a date. I would know for a fact if it were one. He was just showing me around the city like I asked him to. He's really a sweet guy, but completely not what I'm looking for.  
  
Something like relief washed over him at her words. The small amount of guilt he felt for encroaching upon the Friends over girls policy was left in the dust.   
  
That's good.  
  
And why would that be? She stood up on her tiptoes to look him squarely in the eye.   
  
Maybe because I've been wanting to do this.  
  
He pounced on her without warning, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her forward. Her body was brought to him with great ease, and she fell upon him with her palms splayed out on his chest. She looked up at him with curiosity as to what he exactly intended to do, and she got her answer right away when his lips fell down on hers in a crushing kiss.   
  
Like a good girl, Shan Cai fought back the urge to bite his tongue that decided to explore the inside of her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes and let her mind wander off to another place, with another person, anyone but him.   
  
The ends justify the means.   
  
And the seduction begins  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
In a small little office building in the middle of the city, where those in the city hustled and bustled without a second thought to the inconspicuous structure, she walked up the long flight of stairs. The woman with curly honey-colored hair walked with an even stride to her destination. Dressed in a low cut blouse with a tight, black business suit, she resembled any other working woman working her way up the corporate ladder one fuck at a time. Her vision was dimmed under the fluorescent lighting with her dark sunglasses on, but she didn't mind much. She didn't really need to have 100% percent vision to take in her surroundings. In a way, it would be better if she remembered minimal things about the place. It wasn't exactly a place she enjoyed going to.   
  
Her heels clicked against the floor with each step she took, announcing her impending arrival towards the slightly opened door. It didn't matter much if whoever in there knew she was coming. She was expected anyway.   
  
Her lips curled into a devilish smile when she saw him sitting behind the desk, pretending to be a big man. Although, she knew him for the snake he really was.   
  
Ya Men, she drawled through her red stained lips. She walked across the office and seated herself on the side of his desk, letting her short, leather skirt ride up her thighs, giving him an ample view. Her hand reached out and took the cigarette from his lips, and she took a deep huff, letting the rich, full taste invade her lungs. Have you been waiting long?  
  
He smiled in return, already preparing for their little game. His hands slid across the mahogany wood of the table towards her leg. His fingers slid across the smooth white flesh ending near the edge of her skirt, toying with the edge before sliding further underneath. You know I'll always wait for my favorite toy.  
  
The lit end of the cigarette was dashed out on the back of his offending hand, and he winced in pain before withdrawing it. The injured body part was brought up to his chest as he rubbed the tender burned flesh.   
  
Naughty, naughty. You know the drill. Business before pleasure.  
  
Of course, my darling girl. He unlocked one of the drawers on the side of the desk and pulled out a thick manila envelope. The contents were spilled out onto the table, revealing various pictures and written reports. All of the photographs were mainly focused on their targets and a certain young woman. From the photograph surveillance, it seems all is going according to plan.  
  
Shan Cai peered over at the pictures, picking one up and staring intently down at it. It was a very recent one from that afternoon. From one perspective, it was a seemingly innocent picture of a young woman captured in a private moment: kissing a man. However, she knew the true intentions behind the woman's actions, since it was herself in it. As well as can be.  
  
Our clients are very pleased with the results so far. His hand once again reached to touch her knee, but was slapped away.  
  
They should be. This plan is infallible.  
  
It's been years in the making to get this far. You shouldn't let your guard down for a moment. It would be a shame if your lust for revenge were to interfere with the mission.  
  
You're mistaken, she snapped. This mission is all about revenge- mine and theirs. Did you get what I wanted?  
  
I did, but I really must wonder why you insist upon making this your last job. You're one of my best. I've never seen anyone take to this so fast. It was like it was in your blood to do this. He pulled out a second folder, and shoved it to her.  
  
Shan Cai took the folder eagerly and flipped through its contents, seeing the police reports, bank transaction printouts, the hospital security logs, and the bills. All of the answers to the questions she had been looking for were in her hand. Being fully satisfied with the new amount of information to add to her collection, she tucked it away into her purse.   
  
That wasn't easy information to find. Whoever helped them knew what they were doing. There was some serious shit going down. They must have committed a few dozen felonies to cover up the crime, but I delivered what I promised. Now it's up to you to finish up the job. It's like killing two birds with one stone.  
  
No, it's killing four birds with one stone.  
  
Do you think you can really leave all this behind? He waved a hand at the room. His lips barely brushed the side of her neck as he rose from his seat to stand beside her. Both arms blocked her sides trapping her in the middle.   
  
It's a job and nothing more. Once I get what I want, I won't be back here again. We had an agreement. Once I did what I was recruited for, I could leave, no strings attached.  
  
You're right, he sighed. I wish I hadn't given you that option. I always hoped you would change your mind. After you've had a taste of blood, you can't help but thirst for it. Death becomes you. He toyed with a few strands of her hair, twirling them between his fingers and kissing the tips. He moved in closer, sucking on the delicate flesh of her neck, trailing soft lingering kisses. His hand fisted her hair, pulling the wig off of her head, allowing her long ebony locks to pool down to her waist.   
  
As the good book says, Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed'.  
  
She sighed and tossed her head back, giving in to him. Her body betrayed her by reacting to his ministrations, as his finger latched onto the buttons of her jacket, pulling them one by one. Her mind was left in a haze as he pulled the jacket off and bra, and tossed them to the side. Slowly, his hands slid up her skirt, and he wickedly grinned at the discovery of the lack of undergarments. A few of his digits plunged into her with no warning, and a low, guttural moan escaped from her lips. A slow, steady pace was built up as he stroked, pushed, and pulled in and out of her.   
  
Always with your faith in God doing your acts of his will for justice. It's no wonder I've named you, my archangel.  
  
Becoming quite impatient by his slow torture of his hands up her skirt, rubbing and tickling places that needed some immediate relief from the tension he was building, she shoved him violently back onto his chair. With little modesty, she went to work ripping his shirt open, letting the buttons fly through the air, scattering onto the ground. She yanked her own skirt up, bunching it at her waist. Her slender, delicate fingers pulled at his pants, undoing the belt and zipper with the skill of an expert. She grinned mischievously at the sight of his readiness for her.   
  
What will you do without me? he asked. What would you do?  
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist as she straddled him. She allowed her lithe body to hover over his erect manhood that seemed to twitch under the pressure of the proximity of her heated core. In teasingly slow patterns, she let him touch the very outside of her entrance, yet not giving him the satisfaction of the full access he desperately needed.  
  
Two could play at that game.   
  
Wet, hot kisses were trailed down his neck and chest. She listened to his soft, whimpering cries at the deprivation of sensation she was forcing upon him.   
  
Don't be a fucking tease he growled. His hands, which had been tightly clawing at the arms of his chair reached up, and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her downward in one shallow thrust. His hips bucked upwards as he tried to start the fast pace his body desperately craved.   
  
The sensation of him filling her nearly overpowered her senses. Her back arched at his sudden impaling, and instinctively she began to raise herself off of him, ready to begin the rhythm that he had so long ago introduced her to. He would always hold some place in her heart, or whatever that was left of it in all its corruption, as her teacher, her first lover. She could already see the signs of pleasure overtaking him in his facial expressions and the welling up of pride in his eyes, when he saw the look of shock turn to bliss from the movement of his hips urging her. His hands firmly grabbed onto her buttocks, easing her on and off of him, trying to take the strain off of her doing all the work.   
  
It was a battle for dominance, with him trying to guide her up and down on him. While he forcibly tried to increase her pace, she writhed on top of him, increasing the friction of their joining while fighting his strength, controlling the pace herself. Her eyes narrowed at his pained expression, and the taste of victory was fresh in her mouth, watching him squirm beneath her, begging for what he needed.   
  
She bent her head over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. You want me to ride you rough, don't you? Her voice remained high and girl-like, teasing him more so. I know what you want. You need me more than I need you now. It's been too long since the last time I fucked you raw. We could do this the slow way, softly, and halfway. Her body moved to her instructions. Or we could do this deep, hard, and fast. Quickly her pace sped up, along with the heavy pants coming out of him like a rising crescendo. Maybe I want to make you suffer a little. She stopped her movements and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Her inner walls clamped down on him, sucking all the strength out of him.   
  
Oh god, he moaned. Don't do that!   
  
He struggled for his control, forcing his body to not release before he was ready. After a few years with the woman, he was always amazed by her prowess. The student had surpassed the teacher a long time ago, and now she held control of their lessons. If he let go now, he would have to bear her taunting laughter at his lack of stamina and control. His pride would not let her win this round, but he wasn't so sure when it came to the next few rounds he was positive they would go on to. If she was pleased with his performance, they could go on for hours. Trying to increase the stakes, his face moved forward to take one of her rosy, hardened nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue over her mound, worshiping the soft flesh pressed against his mouth before moving to the next one. When she began to pant a bit more heavily, he chalked up another point on his side towards driving her to the edge.  
  
The game was afoot.   
  
A thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she worked herself atop of him. Her nails dug into his back, and she moved on him to touch the places she knew to get the most pleasure out of their exchange. She would bring him so very close to the edge, yet not far enough to reach that blissful climax. And do you know what I would do without you? she panted into his ear.  
  
he grunted in reply as his head fell back and his eyes shut tightly.   
  
She lifted herself completely off of him, and grabbed his face, forcing him to open his eyes and stare directly into hers. I'd fuck someone else, she venomously spat, as she drove herself down hard, causing the chair to shudder beneath their combined weight.   
  
For the next few minutes, all that could be heard from the room was their deep, heavy groans, pants, and sobs as she drove herself into a white-hot oblivion. She allowed herself to feel for that brief moment, to have some of the pent up frustration and anger released through her sexual drive. It didn't matter to her who she was with. She had long ago learnt to not care about the face or the body beneath hers. She could care less when he moaned her name, whispering the many naughty things running through his mind about what she was doing to him in praise. She cared even less about the way he howled her name as he came, or about the way she mechanically arched her back and threw her head back when she felt the smoldering warm liquid shoot out of him, filling her.   
  
When their breathing evened and she had felt him go soft within her, she pushed off of his lap and set her feet back down upon the ground. She smoothed her skirt back down, covering herself. Her blouse, bra, and wig were picked up off the ground and she carried them with her into the bathroom adjoining the office. After a few minutes, she re-emerged, completely cleaned up and lacking any hint of the wild throes of passion they had just committed. She readjusted the pins of her wig, trying to straighten it out, and reached for her jacket, slipping her arms through it as if she were just getting dressed in the morning in her bedroom instead of her employer's office.   
  
Are you leaving so soon? he asked as he zipped his pants up and buckled his belt. The hint of disappointment was evident in his voice.   
  
She stopped her grooming, and turned to look at him with complete indifference. I have work to do.  
  
I remember a time when you used to want to play with me for hours before getting to work, he chuckled.   
  
Her head snapped to attention, and a cruel smile fell upon her lips. Maybe I grew up or rather, I found someone else better to play with.  
  
You wouldn't dare! he hissed, standing up and grabbing her around the waist. He pressed his body flush against her backside, showing her just how serious he was. Maybe I won't let my favorite toy go.  
  
And if I run away.  
  
I'll get you back.  
  
She felt the aura of raging anger fill her at his arrogance. She spun around, and reached her hand into her bag, pulling out her gun. The barrel was directed down at his lower regions. If you come after me, you fucking bastard, I'll kill you.  
  
He sighed, and released her from his grasp. I know you would, he regretfully replied.   
  
Shan Cai grabbed her purse and deposited the pistol back into the fashionable accessory. As if nothing had transpired, she innocently smiled. I'll see you next time, then.  
  
Of course.  
  
It was a pleasure seeing you again, Ya Men. I expect the further information I will be needing will be sent to my home.  
  
As you wish, or I could personally deliver them.  
  
No, I will not be needing any more of your services.  
  
She inwardly laughed at the look of dejection coming from the man who had taken away her innocence all those years ago. Never ever did she think she would be the one to control him and not vice versa.   
  
I have four new toys to play with now.  
  
I pity those who become your enemies, but I would also watch out for new ones. Don't become too lax on your duties. Beware whom you choose to become your allies, your friends. You must choose the right friends in this game.  
  
It's not choosing the right friends, it's choosing the right enemies that matters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Didn't see that coming now, did ya? I'm going to continue laughing maniacally in my own little corner of my own little room where I think all my sadistically twisted thoughts. 


End file.
